Ayudame a sentir
by pandoranahia
Summary: Esta historia es de U.A de Vegeta y Bulma. Vegeta, despues de una tragedia de su infancia, solo quiere venganza, pero algo en el empieza a cambiar, cuando conoce a Bulma.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno esto es algo diferente a lo que escribí anteriormente. Es un UA. De Vegeta y Bulma, sin poderes, pero creo que quizás les llame la atención. Es una historia complicada y fuerte, de venganza y dolor, pero nunca se pierde la esperanza, de encontrar la luz, o de que alguien te reencuentre con ella.**

**Espero sus comentarios, si les gusta mi idea, la seguiré…besos**

Capitulo 1

Todo comienza con un pequeño niño de nueve años. Su vida era la normal, para su edad, no tenia grandes lujos, pero su padre trabajaba duro para darle lo mejor, su madre lo adoraba, y trataba de darle todo el amor posible, creo que fue en los únicos años de su vida, que supo lo es la verdadera felicidad.

Pero hoy, tiene veintiún años, y su inocencia se fue de su mente hace tiempo, su vida se perdió la noche que su padres se alejaron de el.

Vivía en un barrio peligroso, muy humilde, donde es mejor cuidarse a cada paso, pero el, siendo tan pequeño, ignoraba todo esto. Una tarde volvía de la escuela, con una gran sonrisa, era el día de su cumpleaños numero once, y su padre le dijo que tenia una gran sorpresa para el. Pero al llegar a su casa, la puerta estaba forzada, entro lentamente, y al escuchar los gritos de un hombre, se oculto, y buscando la manera para no ser descubierto, pudo acercarse, para ver la escena.

Su padre estaba atado en una silla, golpeado, y bañado en sangre. Un hombre estaba parado frente a el, – ¡Nos debes dinero, y lo sabes!-grito, dándole un fuerte golpe, en el rostro del mal herido hombre.

Cerro sus ojos, apretó sus puños, y la rabia le llenaba el alma, pero el solo era un niño,¿podía hacer por su padre?, estaba asustado, pero no quería quedarse sin hacer nada. Su padre callo al suelo. No podía moverse, estaba aterrorizado, la imagen se le gravo en la mente. Aquel hombre que le dio la vida, su gran héroe, ahora estaba indefenso en el suelo, atado, con sangre brotando en cada parte de su rostro. Quiso acercarse, pero su padre lo vio, asomando su rostro tras la pared, a espaldas de su atacante, pero un simple moviendo negativo del hombre en el suelo, le hizo entender, debía ocultarse.

-No tengo dinero-dijo con dificultad, algo que causo rabia en su agresor.

-Esto se termina ahora-Saco un arma, apunto directo a su cabeza, y disparo, matándolo en el acto-Ya no nos debes nada-Dijo guardando la pistola en su cintura.

No pudo evitar la caída de sus lágrimas, pero tapo su boca, para que no se oyera su llanto. Se concentro tanto en la imagen inerte de su padre, que no se percato, del momento en que el hombre fue a la cocina, y disparo a su madre. El eco del segundo disparo le anuncio, que todo se había terminado. Estaba solo, tan pequeño, y solo.

El acecino salio por la puerta de atrás, como si nada hubiera pasado en esa pequeña casa.

El camino lentamente hacia el cuerpo inerte de su progenitor, cuando recordó el segundo disparo, corrió a la cocina, solo para encontrar a su madre en las mismas condiciones, atada de la misma manera.

Su corazón estaba lleno de ira, sus ojos solo soltaban lágrimas, pero de sus labios no salía sonido, ese día algo se rompió en su alma, y junto con sus padres, termino su vida.

Una vecina escucho los estruendos, por lo que llamo a la policía, que al llegar, encontraron, dos cuerpos sin vida, y al pequeño, sentado en el suelo, cerca del cuerpo de su padre, con los ojos rojos de llorar, pero que ya estaban secos-Pequeño ven con nosotros-dijo el policía, tomándolo de una mano, su cuerpo se movía, pero en su mente, el tiempo se detuvo.

Lo subieron a un auto, hasta que un hombre se acercó a el y le entregó un pequeño paquete-Creo que esto es tuyo, tu padre lo tenia en su bolsillo. Es justo que lo tengas-

Tomo aquel "obsequio" con sus manos temblorosas, y lentamente lo abrió. Dentro había una cadena de plata, con un dije de la letra"v", y una carta.

Aunque aun era pequeño, era más inteligente de lo que lo eran, los niños de su edad. Comenzó a leer.

-"hijo: Tu eres nuestro mayor tesoro. Tu madre y yo te amos, este es nuestro regalo, en honor a tus diez años de vida. Ya estas en camino a ser un hombre. La vida es difícil, pero nunca te rindas, lucha siempre, se que lo harás bien.

Este dije, representa quien eres, tu eres mi hijo, mi mayor logro. Vegeta.

Te amamos, mamá y papá"-

El auto arranco, no sabia que seria de el, pero lo puso, cundo llegaron a la puerta de un orfanato. Bajo, se coloco la cadena en el cuello, guardo la carta en un bolsillo y entro en aquel gran edificio. Ahora solo era un huérfano más.

Los años pasaron, se convirtió, en un joven frío, agresivo, orgulloso, rebelde, motivando su día a día, con el odio. Cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad, salio de su "prisión", como el le decía a aquel lugar –Por fin, fuera de este maldito orfanato-dijo tomando su bolso, para llevarlo a su hombro.

Camino varias horas, pero su imagen llamaba mucho la atención. Llevaba un pantalón, deportivo suelto, zapatillas también deportivas, una musculosa blanca, que marcaban los músculos de su cuerpo, los cuales el se encargo de ejercitar todos esos años. Tenia alguna que otra cicatriz en el cuerpo, a cusa de las peleas, que el mismo ocasionaba, su pelo, de color negro, elevado de una manera única. Sus ojos, eran oscuros, con una mirada bacía y penetrante. Pero lo que mas lo distinguía, era el tatuaje marcado en su nuca, de la letra "v".

Llego por fin, estaba en su casa, la que una vez fue su muerte, ahora seria su nueva vida.

Entro y aunque miles de recuerdos volvieron en su segundo, solo los ignoro. Dejo sus bolsos entre todo el desastre de la ultima vez, que estuvo abitada, salio hacia la vereda de la calle, se paro en la misma, cruzo sus brazos, y una sonrisa maléfica apareció en sus labio.-Es hora, de hacer unos cambios por aquí. Este maldito barrio, sabrá muy bien quien es Vegeta.-


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno acá el capitulo dos, Vegeta esta muy resentido, y solo quiere matar a todos los que le arrebataron su vida. Espero les guste…**

Capitulo 2

Vegeta estaba sentado en el zaguán de la pequeña casa, con sus ojos cerrados, completamente pensativo"-debo conseguir dinero"- pero no seria fácil, a la vez debía mezclarse con la gente peligrosa del lugar.

La noche era calida, así que decidió salir a caminar, por las calles, mal iluminadas de aquel lugar. Estaba tan desolado, casi como un pueblo fantasma, pero se sentía tranquilo, con tanta soledad. Camino cuatro cuadras, sin rumbo alguno.

Gritos provenían de un callejón, esto llamo mucho su atención. Se asomo, y pudo ver una ronda de hombres, que alentaban a dos que peleaban en el centro. Los golpes iban y venían entre los dos que peleaban, mientras que los espectadores aumentaban sus apuestas.-Interesante-Dijo para si mismo, se acercó a los apostadores, pero todos se detuvieron, al verlo entre ellos.

-Vete niño- Dijo uno de los que peleaba, aparentemente era el que estaba ganado. Era un hombre robusto, calvo y con una gran musculatura.

Esto no intimido en lo mas mínimo a Vegeta-ja ja ja, ¿Quién te crees para decirme niño?, estas muy equivocado si piensas, que tu imagen tan patética me intimida-

Todos quedaron sorprendidos y los murmullos no se hicieron esperar.

-¡Silencio!-dijo el gran sujeto-veo que no sabes, a quien estas faltándole al respeto. Te lo diré por última vez. Vete, si no quieres que te haga pedazazos.-

-Quiero ver que lo intentes, insecto- Vegeta era uno de los mejores en la peleas, savia que podía ganarle fácilmente, y esto le serviría para ganar algo de dinero.-Pero si yo gano, todo el dinero de las apuestas es mío-

-¡ja ja ja ja!, ¡¿oyeron eso? ja ja ja el pequeño cree que puede ganarme!-todos comenzaron a reír, con excepción de un hombre, que solo miraba, recostado en una pared.

-Esta bien niño, te acabare- Dijo arrojando un golpe a vegeta. Este en un rápido movimiento, se agacho- eres lento- le dijo a su atacante, y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago con su puño derecho. Aquel gran sujeto escupió una gran cantidad de sangre, y poso sus manos en su estomago. Todos los espectadores quedaron boquiabiertos, y en completo silencio.

Vegeta vio la defensa baja de su contrincante, pero esto no lo detuvo, y le proporcionó un rodillazo en las costillas, lo que lo lanzo al suelo de rodillas, muy adolorido.-Todos y cada uno de ustedes, aprenderán, a respetarme- dijo acercándose, a quien estaba de rodillas con sus manos en el suelo.

-ya no volverás a decirme niño- junto ambas manos cerradas, y con un golpe seco en la nuca del calvo, lo dejo inconciente en el suelo.

Nadie decía una palabra, mientras que Vegeta estaba de pie, junto a la imagen inconciente de su contrincante-quiero mi dinero-cruzo sus brazos.

-Denle su dinero- dijo el hombre, que estaba recostado en la pared.-Eres bueno-se acercó a Vegeta.-venciste a Nappa fácilmente. Era uno de nuestros mejores peleadores.-

-¿Este inútil? solo era un estupido hablador- miro con asco al sujeto en el suelo.

-si, eso veo. Yo soy Turles. Me encargo de organizar, estos pequeños eventos de entretenimiento.-Dijo muy serio mirando a los ojos vacíos y fríos de Vegeta.

Turles sonrío-alguien como tu, nos seria muye útil-

-Solo si puedo ganar más dinero- Contesto Vegeta, con una media sonrisa.

-Eso es seguro, pero solo si ganas.-

Vegeta se sentía subestimado-No sabes de lo soy capaz-

-Perfecto. Y si sigues ganado, no solo ganaras más dinero, sino que podrás pelear en los encuentros privados del jefe, pero eso es solo para los verdaderos campeones- Dijo, dándole el dinero al joven.

-Eso no será problema- La idea era tentadora, su ambición era mas que solo pelear para el jefe.

-Entonces esta arreglado. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-Saco un celular de uno de sus bolsillos y se lo arrojo.

Agarro el celular-Vegeta-

-Entonces Vegeta, mantente en forma. Te llamare-

Vegeta no dijo nada mas y se fue.

Turles se quedo observando, mientras Vegeta se iba del lugar. Un hombre se paro junto a el-Turles ¿Crees que esto sea buena idea?-

-No lo se Raditz. Pero es muy bueno. Además, siempre podemos matarlo.-Una malvada sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

Raditz lo miro con preocupación en los ojos-Sigo pensando, que esto no es muy buena idea. Algo en el, me inspira mucha desconfianza, y la manera en que golpeo a Nappa.-

-Es un maldito, solo eso. Algo que seria muy útil para el jefe. Un joven con talento, despiadado, frío y sin corazón. Si todo sale bien, pronto será uno de nosotros.- Contesto Turles.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?-

-Todo lo que dijo, fue que se llama Vegeta, aparentemente, no tiene intenciones de que sepamos mas.-

Todo el barrio conocía, la historia de muerte de la familia Ouji, pero pocos sabían de Vegeta Ouji. Algo que lo beneficiaba mucho, para lograr su cometido.

Mientras, Vegeta volvía camino a su casa. Con una gran sonrisa de maldad, savia que estaba en el camino correcto"-poco a poco, pagaran uno a uno.-"pensaba. Mientras veía el celular que Turles le entro, comenzaba a sonar.

-Vegeta. Mañana será tu primer pelea oficial-Le dijo una vos al otro lado, del aparato.

-Esto será interesante-Dijo antes de colgar.

Entro a su casa, se sentó en el sillón, y comenzó a reír fuertemente.- ¡ja ja ja ja! ¡Todos sabrán quien es Vegeta!- se calmo un poco-van a caer y pagaran. Todos me las pagaran-


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

El cuarto era oscuro, hace ya tres días que estaba allí, sin ver la luz. Su tobillo derecho estaba cubierto de sangre, por la cadena que la aprisionaba. Se sentía tan deprimida, sola, sentada en el suelo, con sus ropas echa harapos, abrasándose a si misma. Su cuerpo temblaba de frío, y las ratas se paseaban, cerca del plato de comida, que le dejaron en el suelo. La trataban como a un animal. ¿Cómo una joven como ella, había llegado a tal situación? Simple, dinero.

La familia Brief era la mas rica y poderosa. Su empresa de tecnología, era la numero uno, y su hija de diecinueve años, la única heredada.

El día de su rapto, volvió a su mente.

Flash back

Bulma Brief, una joven alegre, inteligente y muy bella. Jamás se imagino, que el tenerlo todo, seria su mayor castigo. Hace días, que tenía la impresión que la observaban, pero creyó que eran simples reporteros, ya que era normal para ella, el acoso de la prensa. Siempre queriendo saber, datos de los inventos de su padre.

Una noche, tenía planes con una amiga, para ir al cine, así que salio, pero siempre acompañada con su guardaespaldas, Goku. Su padre se preocupaba demasiado, por su seguridad, algo que, en ese tiempo, le parecía absurdo.

-Ya estamos llegando Goku, pero toma aquel camino, es mas corto-Dijo la joven, señalando hacia la derecha.

-Pero señorita, ese camino es muy desolado-Contesto su protector, que iba manejando.

-Por favor, no pasara nada-puso cara de suplica.

Goku suspiro en desacuerdo, pero aun así obedeció, sabia que ella era muy testaruda y no lo dejaría en paz, si no hacia lo que le decía.

Doblaron y después de hacer unos metros, un auto negro, los sobrepaso, colándose delante. El conductor freno bruscamente-Bulma ¿Estas bien?- pregunto muy preocupado.

Bulma estaba en el suelo, por la brusca frenada-Ay. Si estoy bien, pero ¿Qué paso?

-Agáchate, nos estuvieron siguiendo-contesto el guardaespaldas, sacando su arma, al ver a los sujetos que se acercaban al auto.

Bulma se oculto en el asiento trasero. Escucho varios disparos, estaba aterrada. Goku, usaba la puerta del auto como escudo, mientras que sus agresores disparaban. Una bala perforo el vidrio delantero del auto-¡Goku!-grito Bulma.

-¡Bulma! ¿Estas bien?-Dijo acercándose al lugar donde estaba ella, un descuido que le costaría caro. Supo que ya no tenía salida cuando escucha esa voz.

-¡Ahora!- dijo Turles, corriendo hasta el auto, solo para sorprender a Goku, estando de espaldas a el, tratando de socorrer a la joven. Con un fuerte golpe, con la culata de su arma, en la nuca del guardaespaldas, lo dejo inconciente.

-¡Rápido! ¡Lleva a la muchacha al auto!- dijo, mirando al hombre inconciente-Da las gracias, que no te he matado. Hermano.-

La mente de Bulma no comprendía lo que pasaba ¿acaso sus atacantes, tenían parentesco con Goku? Pero volvió a la realidad, cuando otro hombre la tomo rudamente de los brazos, hasta sacarla del auto.-¡Suéltame animal!- Dijo, dándole una patada en la entre pierna, a su atacante.

-Baya es ruda- Turles comenzó a reír, al ver al hombre de rodillas, por la patada de la joven. Bulma comenzó a correr

-Ya deja de reír, y detenla- dijo Raditz, muy furioso

-No ira muy lejos-saco una pequeña pistola, apunto a la joven, y le disparo en la pierna.

Pudo sentir una corriente eléctrica recorriendo su cuerpo-¿Qué me pasa?-su vista se nublo, sus piernas se aflojaron, hasta qua callo, y luego todo se volvió oscuro.

Fin flash back.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, al recordar tan triste evento.

La puerta del cuarto se comenzó a abrir lentamente, seco sus lágrimas, no la verían llorar.

-No has comido niña-Dijo Turles, levantando el plato del suelo.

Bulma se paro y lo miro con desprecio-no comeré esa basura-

-Bueno princesa, si quieres morir de hambre, por mi esta bien.-Contesto fríamente.

-Prefiero morir a seguir aquí- Bajo su bello rostro al suelo.

-El problema es que muerta, no vales nada. Y tu padre no pagara el rescate. Te recomiendo que comas.- acercó la comida a la joven.

-¡No quiero!- grito, pateando el plato lejos de ella.

Turles la tomo del pelo, violentamente, acercándola a su rostro-no juegues, con mi paciencia. No puedo matarte, pero puedo hacerte otras cosas- paso su lengua por la mejilla de Bulma, y luego la arrojo al suelo.

-Si me tocas, te arrepentirás-Se levanto del suelo, haciéndole frente, a su atacante. Estaba aterrada, pero ya nada le importaba, no se daría por vencida tan fácil, ya la habían humillado demasiado. Pelearía, por más que le costara la vida.

Turles la observo, directo a los ojos. Tenía unos bellos hermosos ojos color cielo. Era la primera vez que se percataba de ello. –Interesante-Dijo cruzándose de brazos. Estaba indefensa, sabiendo que podían matarla como a un animal, sin ningún problema. Pero aun así, tenia el valor para parase frente a el, y enfrentarlo.-No tengo tiempo para jugar contigo. Será en otra ocasión.- Se dio vuelta, y salio del cuarto.

Bulma callo de rodillas al suelo-Maldito. ¿Por qué no me mataste?- El llanto no se dejo esperar. Cerro fuertemente sus puños, agacho su cabeza-Esto no es justo-dijo apretando sus dientes-¿Acaso nadie va a ayudarme?- Se recostó en el frío suelo. Solo quería volver a su casa, con sus padres, pero el tiempo pasaba, y todo seguía igual. Ya comenzaba a perder las esperanzas.

Cuando Turles salio del cuarto, se quedo parado, tras la puerta cerrada.-Estupida niña- dijo para si mismo, estaba asombrado, por las agallas de la joven. Pero tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

Esa noche tenia organizada una pelea en uno de los barrios bajos, que manejaban, así que salio.

Llego al lugar y ya habían empezado si el. Como siempre, Nappa estaba ganado, así que se acomodo en una pared. Su mente divagaba, en lo ocurrido con Bulma, hasta que un silencio llamo su atención.

Todos, estaban pendientes del joven que apareció, retando a Nappa a pelear. Pero siguió quieto, observando la pelea, hasta que, aquel muchacho, después de ganar, reclamaba su dinero.

Fue fácil para el, engatusarlo, para que aceptara pelear para ellos, y aunque su hermano Raditz, no estaba de acuerdo, savia que ese tal Vegeta, les seria muy útil.

Era justamente lo que necesita, alguien de corazón vacío, capaz de matar sin piedad, pero debía ser cuidadoso.

Salio del lugar, subió a su auto, y tomo su celular.-Vegeta. Mañana será tu primera pelea oficial-

-Esto será interesante- Respondieron, y luego colgaron.

Turles, sonrío con malicia- Mañana veremos de lo que eres capaz. Vegeta.-


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

La noche comenzaba a acechar-Otro día, otra maldita pelea-dijo Vegeta para si mismo, mientras se preparaba para salir.

Hace ya dos semanas que peleaba. Nadie podía ganarle, y sin darse cuenta, se convirtió en el nuevo juguete de Turles.

El dinero cada vez era más, era lo único que importaba, y aunque más de una vez lo golpearon, jamás lo tiraron al suelo, su amor por la pelea era muy grande, y su voluntad inquebrantable. Todos conocían a Vegeta, pero aun, no llegaba donde quería, al jefe.

Llego a uno de los galpones, donde se organizaban las luchas clandestinas.

-Era hora de que llegaras-Dijo Turles.

-No molestes-contesto Vegeta, mirándolo con desprecio.

Turles sonrío-Esta, es tu gran pelea. Así que, ya sabes que hacer. Gana.

-Va. Otro insecto insignificante.-Dijo mientras se dirigía al improvisado ring.

Un joven solo se paro frente a Vegeta. No parecía mas grande que el, en edad, su cuerpo estaba bien formado, a causa del obvio entrenamiento. Su pelo era corto, y dos cicatrices adornaban su cara.

Miro a Vegeta de arriba hacia abajo-¿A si que, tu eres el chico, con el tatuaje en la nuca? ¿Como era tu nombre?, ah, si Vegeta.

Vegeta se dio cuenta de las intenciones de su contrincante-¿Y tu eres…?ah claro, el don nadie, que no conozco.-Sonrío con malicia-Al menos has oído de mi, pero tu, solo eres basura.

-¡Maldito fanfarrón! ¡Yo soy el gran Yamsha!-Grito el joven de la cicatriz, arrojando un puñetazo, que dio en el rostro de Vegeta.

El golpe lo tomo desprevenido, pero no le hizo mucho, solo un pequeño hilo de sangre salio se su labio, el cual seco con su mano derecha.

Vegeta se sentía humillado, se acercó rápidamente a su atacante, tirando un golpe con su puño, a sus costillas, pero fue detenido por la pierna Yamsha. -No puede ser- dijo Vegeta, ala vez que recibía otro golpe en el rostro, que lo hizo retroceder. Estaba realmente sorprendido, nadie jamás fue un buen contrincante para el, pero esta vez, debía pelear en serio.

Se incorporo rápidamente, solo para sentir la rodilla del otro joven, clavándose fuertemente en su estomago, seguido de un codazo en su nuca.

El suelo, comenzó a llenarse con la sangre que escupía, estaba de rodillas, pero una patada directo a su cabeza lo hizo reaccionar, logro atajarla con ambas manos, alejando, de un empujón a su atacante. Se paro, con un poco de dificultad y sonrío.

Su mirada estaba más negra que nunca, y sus labios reflejaban maldad pura en una simple sonrisa, algo que logro, que un escalofrío recorriera la espina de Yamsha.

Comenzó a caminar lentamente-Es mi turno-dijo casi en un susurro. Rápidamente, estaba lo suficientemente cerca del joven que lo golpeo, y sin borrar aquella expresión de placer en su rostro, lo arrojo al suelo, con un fuerte gancho en su mandíbula.

El golpe fue tan inesperado, que Yamsha apenas si pudo reaccionar. Pero Vegeta no estaba satisfecho, y se lanzo a el, clavándole el codo en la espina.

Estaba completamente ciego, Yamsha apenas si se movía, pero esto no evito que Vegeta lo tomara de la ropa, para ponerlo de rodillas, tomo su cabeza, con ambas manos, y busco los ojos en el rostro ensangrentado del asustado joven, que comenzó a derramar lagrimas en silencio-Es hora de que sea tu sangre, la que manche el suelo-no sintió, ni la mas minima lastima. Comenzó a golpear con la rodilla, una y otra vez el rostro del ya inconciente hombre, sin soltar su cabeza, para el golpe fuera mas fuerte y doloroso.

Su pantalón, estaba rojo, pero no podía detenerse, lo estaba disfrutando, lo estaba matando. Lo arrojo al suelo, necesitaba calmas su ira, y con una patada, como quien patea una pelota, directa a la cabeza, acabo con la luz, en la vida de Yamsha.

El cuerpo de Vegeta templaba por la adrenalina, vio el joven tirado frente a el, sobre un charco de sangre, con su rostro totalmente irreconocible por los golpe. La imagen, del día de la muerte de su padre, apareció frente a el. No sabia que hacer. Pero una mano en su hombro, lo volvió a la realidad.

-No te preocupes. Lo hiciste bien muchacho-Le dijo Turles. Estaba complacido de la repugnante escena, era justamente lo que quería. Un despiadado asesino. –Estas listo, para pelear para el jefe-

Turles llevo a Vegeta, en un auto negro, a un gran club nocturno.

-¿A que me has traído aquí?-Pregunto Vegeta, muy malhumorado.-No juegues conmigo-

-Descuida chico, nosotros entramos por la parte de atrás-Le contesto Turles, guiándolo a una puerta, en un callejón, detrás del club.

Era hora, cada vez estaba más cerca, pronto vería la cara de la persona que acabo con toda su vida. Pronto estaría frente a frente con el jefe.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Los días pasaban, pero no llevaba la cuenta, se negaba a comer, ya nada le importaba, solo se quedaba recostada, en un colchón, que le arrojaron en el suelo, su piel estaba pálida y apenas si se movía, todas las esperazas se habían ido.

-¿Nadie vendrá por mi?- Decía Bulma, en un tono casi imperceptible, pero que reflejaba mucho sufrimiento-Mamá. Papá ¿ya se olvidaron de mi?-Lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, los cuales ya estaban rojos he hinchados, de tantas veces que lloro sola y sin consuelo.

La herida de su tobillo, por la cadena, estaba comenzando a infectarse, y la fiebre comenzó a hacerla delirar.

Las gotas de transpiración, caían de su frente, sus mejillas estaban rojas y su respiración comenzaba a ser agitada. Miro hacia un rincón del cuarto, y pudo ver a una pequeña niña, sentada, abrasada en si misma, llorando inconsolablemente.

Estiro su brazo.-Niña. ¿Por que lloras?-Dijo tratando de alcanzar a la pequeña.

-¿Acaso no lo ves? Nadie vendrá por nosotras, aquí moriremos-le contesto la niña.

Su llanto fue más inconsolable. Sus palabras desgarraron el alma de Bulma.- ¡No es cierto!- Le respondió a la pequeña-Yo se que ellos nos sacaran de aquí-

-¡No seas tonta!-la jovencita miro de reojo a la mujer en el suelo-Mírate, ya casi estas a un paso de la muerte. A nadie le importas- Volvió a ocultar su pequeño rostro.-A nadie le importamos-

-¡Eso no es verdad!-Grito totalmente descolocada, se arrodillo con mucha dificultad. Comenzó a sacudir su cabeza, con sus manos en ella-¡Ya cállate!-Bulma estaba totalmente fuera de la realidad-¡Déjame sola!-

En ese momento, Turles pasaba con Vegeta por la puerta del cuarto, donde tenían a la joven mujer, iban camino a la oficina del jefe, pero los gritos llamaron la atención de ambos hombres.- ¿Qué demonios es eso?- Pregunto Vegeta, muy sobresaltado, por aquel pedido tan desgarrador, que salía de aquel cuarto.

-Esa maldita perra-Dijo Turles.-Quédate aquí Vegeta-

Vegeta solo se quedo mirando mientras Turles retorcía unos metros, hacia la puerta por la que habían pasado. Pero la curiosidad le pudo mas, además nadie le daba ordenes, así que fue tras el.

Turles entro, para encontrar a Bulma, golpeando el suelo con sus puños, completamente ensangrentado.- ¿Qué haces niña?-Pregunto, totalmente desesperado. Se acercó a ella y la tomo por las muñecas. Pudo sentir el fuerte calor en el cuerpo de la joven-Estas con fiebre-

-¡Déjame en paz!- Grito Bulma, intentando zafarse del agarre, pero estaba tan mal, que solo se desvaneció en el pecho del hombre.

Vegeta se asomo, y pudo ver toda la escena, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, pero tampoco le interesaba saber.

Turles se percato del joven espectador-¡Ven aquí Vegeta!

-¿Qué?- Dijo Vegeta, muy sorprendido.

-¡Ahora!-Grito Turles-sostenla, iré en busca de la llave.- y salio del cuarto, dejando a la joven con aquel hombre.

No supo por que pero obedeció. Vegeta tomo a Bulma en sus brazos, y comenzó a ver el estado deplorable en el que se encontraba. Pudo sentir su respiración muy cerca de su rostro, estaba muy agitada, esto, por alguna razón, lo incomodo, pero no se movió. El calor que emanaba, el cuerpo de Bulma por la fiebre, era demasiado. Un quejido salio de sus labios, lo que hizo que Vegeta se alejara un poco de ella, sin dejarla caer.

En un segundo, unos ojos celestes apenas abiertos, lo miraban, completamente llenos de lagrimas-No me dejes-Dijo ella, aun delirando. Vegeta no sabia que hacer, estaba comenzando a ponerse nervioso.

-Sácame de aquí, por favor. No me dejes sola-Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaba, se aferro fuertemente a la remera de Vegeta-No puedo sola, no quiero seguir así. Solo quiero ir a casa- Las lagrimas se hicieron cada vez mas fuertes, pero era un llanto mudo, solo el agua que salía de sus ojos, era la única prueba de su gran tormento.

Por primera vez en su vida, después de la muerte de sus padres, sintió lastima. Un gran vacío se apodero de el. Pudo ver la desesperación en ella, en sus ojos, su cuerpo maltratado, su tobillo herido, el dolor en cada palabra de suplica, fue para el, un retroceso, al día en que solo se quedo mirando, sin poder hacer nada, mientras mataban a sus padres.

Era como verse reflejado en ella, el dolor, el sufrimiento, la impotencia, la desesperación, cada emoción que el ya había vivido en carne propia. Un escalofrío, recorrió muy lentamente, todo su cuerpo. Pero la voz de Turles lo saco de su transe.

-Ya puedes irte Vegeta-Le dijo, quitándole cuidadosamente a Bulma, mientras que Raditz entraba, para sacar la cadena de su tobillo.

Vegeta se paro lentamente, salio del cuarto, pero seguía muy inquieto. Su corazón latía rápidamente, sin ninguna razón. Se apoyó en la pared, y solo vio a Turles salir del cuarto, llevando a la joven.

-Será mejor que te vallas.- Dijo Raditz, tomando a Vegeta del brazo.

-No me toques, insecto. Se muy bien cual es la salida- Sin decir una palabra mas, se fue.

Vegeta comenzó a caminar rumbo a su casa, por las calles desoladas. Hacia mucho frío, esa noche y el tiempo no era muy agradable. Una llovizna suave mojaba su rostro, pero esto no le importo, sus pensamientos estaban hundidos en otra cosa. La imagen de esa joven se había plasmado en su memoria.

Una vez que llego, se ducho, y se acostó, había sido un día muy agitado, necesitaba descansar. Se durmió pero su mente le dibujo una repetida imagen, transformada en pesadilla.

Se encontraba parado tras una pared, era un simple niño, viendo como mataban a sus padres, pero de la nada, sus padres se desvanecieron y el cuerpo de la joven en el suelo, los reemplazo. Ya no era un niño, se acercó a ella y la tomo en sus brazos.- Ayúdame por favor- suplicaba la joven. El la abrazo fuertemente, y luego despertó.

Sus labios temblaban, su cuerpo estaba completamente cubierto de sudor, estaba muy agitado y le dolía mucho la cabeza. Trato de calmarse, y se dirigió al baño para refrescarse.

Se miro en el espejo-¿Qué demonios fue eso?-No savia porque tubo esa pesadilla, pero sabia que tarde o temprano encontraría la respuesta.

Volvió a la cama, puso sus manos un la nuca, y fijo su vista al techo, estaba demasiado confundido.

Esa noche le seria muy difícil, sacar la imagen de aquella mujer de sus pensamientos. Esa noche, no consiliaria el sueño.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

-Dos semanas y aun no hay noticias-Decía el Dr. Brief, mientras se sentaba en el sillón de la sala.

-Todo esto es mi culpa-Goku agacho la cabeza.

-No digas eso, se que hiciste lo que pudiste. Esa cicatriz en tu cabeza, no te la hicieron por huir. Da las gracias, que esos mal nacidos no te mataron.-La madre de Bulma, trataba de animar al joven Goku. Se sentó junto a el.

-Ellos no iban a matarme-Contesto, apretando fuertemente sus puños.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto el Dr., encendiendo un cigarrillo.

-Hay algo que no les he dicho- Goku hizo una pequeña pausa-Conozco a los secuestradores de Bulma-

-¿Como que los conoces?-El cigarrillo del Sr. Brief callo al suelo.

-Ellos son mis hermanos-Goku, no podía mirar a los padres de Bulma, la culpa lo estaba consumiendo.-Creí, que pedirían el rescate y en menos de tres días, la dejarían ir. Los conozco, no es la primera vez que hacen esto. Pero…- suspiro-Pero por alguna razón, ni siquiera llamaron.-

La madre de Bulma, se levanto, y abofeteo al joven-¿Acaso no ves que es la vida de mi pequeña?-Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

-Calma querida- Le dijo su esposo, que se acercó a ella, para abrazarla y tratar de calmarla-Dime chico, ¿Qué podemos hacer?-Dijo el Dr. mirando a Goku.

Este se paro y lo miro directo a los ojos-No se preocupen. Yo me encargare, traeré a Bulma a casa, sana y salva. Lo prometo-

-Se que es una gran carga para ti, pero eres nuestra única esperanza.-Dijo el padre de Bulma.

-Pero querido, ¿Cómo puedes confiar en el?, después de lo que nos acaba de decir- La Sra. Brief, se alejo de su esposo.

-Si el tuviera algo que ver, no hubiera dicho nada-Volvió a abrazar a su esposa-Se que estas muy mal, yo también lo estoy. Pero no hay muchas opciones y si llamamos a la policía, todo empeorara. Démosle una oportunidad. Confiemos en el. Confía en mí.-

El joven salio de la casa, no sin antes dedicarle una última mirada, a aquel hombre, que sostenía en sus brazos, a la inconsolable mujer.

Estaba decidido, a regresar a Bulma con sus padres. Pero debía ser precavido, o la matarían.

Hace años que no sabía nada, de sus hermanos, así que tendría que buscarlos, hasta en el más oscuro rincón, si era necesario- Bulma. Yo te traeré a casa-Dijo mientras subía a su auto y salio, sin rumbo alguno, pero con una meta fija en su mente.

Mientras, la joven estaba aun dormida. Sus manos estaban vendadas al igual que su tobillo. Pero no estaba sola, un hombre estaba sentado a su lado.

Turles solo la miraba, Algo en ella llamaba mucho su atención, pero trataba de ignorarlo. Puso su mano en la frente de Bulma-Al fin bajo la fiebre-

-Hola-Dijo la joven, que se despertó por el contacto-¿Dónde estoy ahora?

-En un lugar más cómodo- Contesto el hombre, cruzo sus brazos y volteo el rostro.

-¿Tu me curaste?-Trato de sentarse

-¿Qué haces mujer?- Quiso acostarla.

-Tranquilo, no voy a escapar, aun me siento muy mal, como para intentar eso. Pero ya me recuperare-Le dedico una calida sonrisa a Turles, que la sostenía de los hombros.

Este se sonrojo ante el gesto de la chica y volvió a retomar su posición en la silla.-Mira niña, si intentas escapar, te matare.-

-Lo se- dijo ella, dejando escapar una lagrima.

La situación lo estaba poniendo un poco incomodo, así que salio afuera de cuarto. Su celular comenzó a sonar.-Si jefe-Dijo al contestar.

-Turles, deja de jugar a la niñera, con esa chiquilla. Sabes que tienes cosas que hacer- Le dijo una voz grave al otro lado del celular.

-Señor, no puede estar sola. ¿Y si intenta escapar?-No quería dejarla sola.

-Valla. La bestia esta tras la bella. Ja ja ja. Descuida, cuando se recupere, y si tienes dinero, podrás jugar con ella- Aparentemente, el jefe tenia otros planes para Bulma.

-Turles estaba completamente sorprendido-¿Pero señor, y el rescate?-

-Le sacare más dinero de otra manera. Después de todo, aun es joven, así que me servirá por mucho tiempo. Ahora pon a tu mejor muchacho a vigilarla, y ve a cumplir con tus obligaciones.-Colgó.

Turles estaba completamente furioso, arrojo el celular al suelo, haciéndolo pedazos.

Era muy sabido que su jefe, manejaba más que las peleas. Las drogas y la prostitucion, también eran parte de sus negocios.

-¿Qué te pasa hermano?-Pregunto Raditz, que llegaba al encuentro del furioso hombre.

-No me molestes-Contesto Turles lleno de odio.- Ahora dame tu celular.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-Dijo mientras entregaba su celular.

-Eres mi hermano, no mi padre- Marco un número.-Vegeta. Ven al club. Tengo una tarea para ti.- Colgó sin decir mas.

-Mejor ni pregunto-Raditz tomo su celular y lo guardo-Me voy, tengo cosas que hacer, y veo que tu, no estas de muy buen humor-comenzó a irse.

-Va, no te importa- Turles se apoyó en la pared, en espera de Vegeta.

Sus pensamientos divagaban como nunca, no quería que la joven fuera una prostituta más, de ese maldito lugar. No sabia, cuando fue el momento exacto, en que comenzó a preocuparse por Bulma, pero así era. Estaba desesperado, y no sabia como actuar, pero tampoco podía poner en juego su vida. Su mente peleaba, con esas nuevas emociones encontradas. Dos hombres se acercaron a el, esto lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Aquí estoy. Ahora ¿Qué quieres?- Dijo Vegeta, mientras observaba como el hombre que lo acompañaba, se iba del lugar.

-Viniste rápido-Sonrío

-Estaba cerca-Vegeta se cruzo de brazos.

-Si como digas-Turles lo miro muy serio-Ahora escucha. Debes vigilar a una joven.

-¿La loca del otro día?-estaba ansioso por la respuesta.

-Su nombre es Bulma Brief. Y si se escapa, o si algo le pasa, yo mismo te matare-Turles se acercó a Vegeta.

No se dejaría intimidar tan fácilmente- No te tengo miedo, ni a ti, ni a la muerte. Y si no confías en mi, vigílala tu.- Le dio la espalda a Turles y, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

-Te pagaran bien.-Le grito Turles, apoyándose nuevamente en la pared.

Vegeta se giro y volvió junto al hombre-Ahora nos entendemos mejor- Abrió la puerta, del cuarto que Turles le señalo con el dedo, y entro.

-"Maldito Vegeta"- Penaba en hombre recostado en la pared-"Aunque es un infeliz, se que podrá con esto"- Le molestaba dejar a Bulma, pero era mejor que fuera a seguir con el negocio.

En el cuarto, Bulma pudo ver con mucha sorpresa, al casi desconocido, que entraba-"Es el"- pensaba-"esto es muy vergonzoso-"se sonrojo un poco.

Vegeta camino hasta la silla, junto a la cama y se sentó. Cruzo sus brazos, y mirando hacia la pared frente a el, trato de ignorar la mirada curiosa de la joven, que estaba clavada en su rostro.

-¿Que tanto me ves?-Ya no quería que lo mirara así.

Bulma se puso un poco nerviosa-Todos en este lugar, son unos groseros- Dijo girando su mirada. Se movió un poco.

-¿Qué haces mujer?-

-Ya déjame en paz. Solo quiero sentarme-Todo el cuerpo le dolía, pero logro quedar semis entada en la cama.- ¿Tu vas a cuidarme?-

-No digas estupideces.-No podía dejar de ser quien era.-Te voy a vigilar, no a cuidar-Giro su rostro, para mirar directamente a los ojos de Bulma.

La imagen de esa mirada triste pidiéndole ayuda, en su primer encuentro, cruzo por su mente. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido, así que decidió mirar hacia otro lado.

La joven estaba confundida, le pareció notar un leve rojo en las mejillas de aquel muchacho-¿Te sientes bien?-Acercó un poco su cara a la de el.

Vegeta se volteo bruscamente- no es de tu incumbencia mujer-

Se molesto por la respuesta- Pues discúlpame por incomodarte. Pero yo no pedí estar aquí, ni mucho menos que seas tu, quien tenga que vigilarme- Bajo su mirada- Yo solo quiero ir a casa. No es justo lo que me esta pasando-

-Tampoco creo que sea justo-

Bulma al escuchar estas palabras miro al joven con asombro.

Pero este, solo la miro con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labio-Tampoco creo que sea justo, el tener que aguantarte.-Algo en esa mujer le gusto, pero lo disimulaba muy bien, solo trataba de lastimarla- Ahora calla tu escándalo-

Bulma estaba mas que furiosa.-Mira animal- Estaba ciega, solo quería abofetear a ese grosero joven, así que en un acto reflejo, trato de salir de la cama, bruscamente, para ponerse de pie, pero su herida no se lo permitió, así que su cuerpo se aflojo.

Cerró sus ojos, esperando sentir el frío suelo, pero nada, los abrió lentamente. Vegeta la tenia sostenida de la cintura, lo que evito su caída.

Fue la primera vez, en que pudo observar tan de cerca los oscuros ojos de aquel muchacho.

-Ahora veo, porque la silla esta junto a la cama- Dijo Vegeta alzándola en sus brazos, para volver a recostarla en la cama, y luego volver a su lugar.

Bulma no dijo ni una sola palabra, se acomodo en la cama girándose hacia el otro lado, le daba vergüenza mirar al joven junto a ella y, su rostro, estaba completamente rojo. Aquellos ojos negros, se le plasmaron en su mente, y sus labios templaba sin razón-¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunto aun dándole la espalda.

-No es de…-

Bulma corto su respuesta.-por favor, solo quiero saber tu nombre. Por favor- Era muy clara su suplica.

Pudo sentir la necesidad, en la voz de la mujer, de saber quien era el, como si de verdad le importara.

Era la primera vez que tenia esa sensación, era la primera vez, en que a alguien, de verdad le importaba saber quien era el, sin esperar un beneficio.

-Vegeta- Contesto, dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro tras su nombre.

-Vegeta- dijo Bulma para si misma, en un tomo imperceptible.

Bulma cerro sus ojos-"Gracias, Vegeta"-Pensó, antes de quedarse completamente dormida.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

El silencio reinaba en el cuarto, era de madrugada, solo la respiración de Vegeta, la hacia sentir segura. No supo en que momento de la noche se giro, pero cuando abrió los ojos, pudo verlo dormido, se veía tan tranquilo. El aire salía suave de su nariz, su rostro estaba relajado, al igual que su cuerpo, pero en esa posición de brazos cruzados, que daba la impresión de ser incomoda para descansar-"¿Cómo puede dormir así?"-Pensó Bulma, mientras lo examinaba detenidamente.-"Es lindo. ¿Pero que estoy pensando?"- cubrió su rostro bajo las sabanas, para ocultar el rojo de sus mejillas-"¿Por que me oculto? Dios no puede ser que en verdad me guste."-Salio de su refugio y volvió a clavar su mirada en el. Destapo una de sus manos y la acercó lentamente a la mejilla del joven dormido, pero antes de que pudiera tocarlo, el la tomo fuertemente.

-¿Qué pretendes mujer?-Vegeta la miraba con su seño fruncido.

Una lagrima de dolor salio de los ojos de Bulma-Me lastimas-

Vegeta actúo solo por reflejo, sin medir su fuerza, sin darse cuenta que tomo ala joven de tal manera, que la venda que cubría su mano, por sus nudillos lastimados, estaba roja de la nueva sangre, que salía de la aun muy reciente herida.

Al ver el rojo de la venda, la soltó-¡Tu tienes la culpa!-Se paro de su asiento y fue en busca del botiquín, que estaba en el baño del cuarto.

-Lo siento-Bulma se posiciono semisentada en la cama.

Vegeta quito la sucia venda, curo delicadamente la herida de la joven, y nuevamente la cubrió con gasas nuevas.- ¿Qué intentabas hacer?-Pregunto mientras terminaba de vendarla.

-Yo solo…yo solo-Bajo su mirada, y las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, llevo su mano libre a su rostro, para intentar cubrirse, no quería que Vegeta la viera. Pero era en vano ocultar lo evidente.

Vegeta se quedo perplejo, al ver a la joven comenzar a llorar de esa manera, no sabia que hacer o como reaccionar, jamás en su vida estuvo en una situación así-No seas escandalosa mujer, no creo que sea tan doloroso-Trato de relacionar su llanto, con el dolor de su herida.

Bulma, tras escuchar esto, solo dejo caer mas lagrimas-Yo solo, quería sentir a alguien a mi lado-Dijo con dificultad, el nudo de su garganta la estaba ahogando.-Solo, quiero dejar de sentirme tan sola-Agacho aun mas su rostro.

Sin darse cuenta apretó la mano de Vegeta y la llego a su rostro, lo que hizo que este, para que no volviera a sangrar su herida, se acercara a ella, sentándose a un lado de la cama, para que estuviera mas cómoda.

Los nervios lo estaban devastando, el llanto de ella lo mataba por dentro, ya no quería escucharla, necesitaba calmarla. Pero antes de que el pudiera reaccionar, Bulma se abalanzo sobre el, soltando su mano, para enredar su cuello con sus brazo, en un fuerte abrazo, que reflejaba el dolor que sentía. Vegeta no se movía, solo la dejo apretarlo, mientras sentía el suave aroma de la piel de la joven.

Ella escondió su rostro en el hombro de Vegeta, para desahogar su angustia aun con mas ganas-¿Por qué? No es justo-

Estas palabras movieron algo en el vacío corazón del muchacho-Mujer- Dijo, ya que no sabia que más decir.

Bulma estaba inconsolable-Solo quiero irme a casa-Apretaba con fuerza a Vegeta, como una niña, que se aferra a algo que teme perder.

Supo que nada podía hacer, solo debía dejarla desahogarse. Levanto sus brazos, casi temblando y hasta dudando de lo que estaba por hacer, y lentamente la abrazo. Cerró sus ojos, para disfrutar del triste, pero agradable momento. Hace años que nadie lo abrazaba, y ahora estaba allí, sentado, tratando de consolar a la joven, la cual, le gustaba, pero que solo era un objeto para obtener dinero. Algo dentro de el le causo repugnancia al pensar en esto-"Ella es solo trabajo, solo dinero."-Pero no la soltó, solo la apretó un poco mas.-"No, hay algo mas, ella causa algo en mi, lo se."-

Bulma estaba ya mas tranquila, se alejo un poco de el, pero sin soltarlo, dejo su rostro muy cerca, para mirarlo a sus profundos ojos oscuros.-Lo siento-

Vegeta no corrió la cara, pero si giro su mirada. No podía articular palabra, pero aunque quisiera hacerlo, no podría, ya que los labios de Bulma se pegaron a su boca, en un corto pero profundo y tierno beso. Sus ojos se abrieron en asombro. Esa mujer lo estaba besando, algo nuevo para el, pero aun mas nuevo era esa sensación en su pecho, esa suave calidez en su cuerpo, y esos nervio que le corrían por la espina.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente-¡¿Qué rallos pasa aquí?!-Grito Turles, completamente furioso. Lo que sobresalto a los jóvenes, eh hizo que se soltaran.

Vegeta se puso de pie y salio del cuarto rápidamente. Pero fue detenido por el hombre furioso que salio tras el. Turles lo tomo del hombro, lo giro, y con fuerte puñetazo lo arrojo al suelo. Vegeta, se paro y respondió golpeándolo de la misma manera. Pero ninguno se percato, de la puerta abierta y de quien estaba parada, con mucha dificultad en ella.

-¡Ya vasta por favor!-Grito Bulma, cayendo al suelo de rodillas.

Vegeta quiso acercarse a ella para levantarla, pero Turles se paro desafiante frente a el.-No te atrevas a volver a tocarla Vegeta.-

-¿Acaso te has vuelto loco infeliz?-Contesto Vegeta empujándolo hacia un costado.

Turles lo tomo del brazo-Dije no la vuelvas a tocar-Arrojo a Vegeta contra la pared.

-¡Vasta! No fue Vegeta, fui yo-Dijo Bulma, mirando a Turles con desprecio.

Ambos hombres la miraron sorprendidos.

-Yo fui quien beso a Vegeta, el solo estaba curando mi herida-Dijo la joven bajando la mirada.

Turles se acercó a ella y la levanto del suelo.-Vete Vegeta-dijo antes de entrar al cuarto, con Bulma en sus brazos y cerrar la puerta en su cara.

Vegeta estaba en shock. No entendía nada ¿Por qué, con todo lo que le estaba pasando, esa mujer lo defendía? ¿Por qué Turles la celaba tanto?-¿Qué rallos pasa aquí?-Dijo para si mismo y salio con miles de preguntas en su cabeza, pero estaba aun muy nervio, tenia un mal presentimiento, algo en el le decía, no te vallas, pero aun así se fue.

Una vez en el cuarto, Turles recostó a Bulma en la cama, y luego comenzó a caminar de lado a lado. En un segundo se acercó a la joven asustada y la abofeteo, lastimándole el labio, el cual comenzó a sangrar.

-¿No ves lo que me haces hacer?-Grito el hombre. Tomo a Bulma de cuello- Nadie puede tocarte.-

Bulma comenzó a llorar, no podía respirar bien, por la presión en su garganta, a causa de la mano de su agresor.

-Si querías besar a alguien, esta bien, me besaras a mí-Turles soltó su cuello y tomo sus manos, levantándolas sobre su cabeza, y cubrió sus labios con su boca, besándola con fuerza y desesperación, Bulma intento zafarse, pero el gran hombre sobre ella no se lo permitía, al igual que sus heridas, las cuales comenzaron a sangrar nuevamente.

-No lo disfrutaras tanto como yo-Turles soltó sus labios y paso a su cuello.

-¡No por favor!-Bulma estaba desesperada, no podía escapar, no podía moverse.

Paso a sostenerla con una sola mano, para el era fácil presionar sus muñecas.-Grita todo lo que quieras, nadie te escuchara. Nadie te ayudara. Esta noche, serás mía.- Con su mano libre comenzó a tocar uno de los pechos de Bulma, con mucha agresividad.

-¡Vasta!-Las lagrimas no dejaban de salir de sus bellos ojos color cielo.

Dejo su pecho y bajo con su mano hacia su parte intima, para quitar la ropa interior de la joven, lo cual no le fue muy difícil, ya que ella, solo vestía con un camisón largo. Después de despojarla de esa molestia, se acomodo bien sobre ella, abriendo con violencia sus frágiles piernas, y bajando el cierre de su pantalón, la penetro para arrebatarle lo último que le podía quitar, su pureza.

-¡No!-Es dolor era insoportable, cada vez mas y mas fuerte, mientras que el hombre se adentraba con violencia en su joven cuerpo.- ¡No!-

La herida de su pierna llenaba la cama de sangre, pero esto no detuvo a Turles, quien la empujaba aun más y más fuerte, hasta que termino con su acto de cobardía, el cual sello con un asqueroso beso en los labios temblorosos de Bulma, la cual estaba paralizada, con sus ojos completamente muertos, clavados en el techo, ya no había rasgos de algo en ella.

-Ahora aprenderás a comportarte-Le dijo su agresor, bajando de la cama, acomodándose la ropa y saliendo del cuarto.

Bulma estaba completamente cubierta de sangre, en su tobillo, sus manos, su boca y entre sus piernas, pero no se movió. Se sentía sucia, se sentía muerta en vida, solo deseaba morir.

Mientras, Vegeta solo había caminado dos cuadras lejos del lugar, cuando una fuerte sensación en su pecho lo dejo inmóvil

-Bulma-Supo que algo había pasado, así que regreso corriendo sobre sus pasos.

Llego al lugar, y no le fue muy difícil que lo dejaran pasar, ya era conocido. Luego de correr unos metros, llego al cuarto de la joven y entro.

La imagen que vio lo dejo sin aire, por un segundo, pensó que la joven estaba muerta, por la sangre que la cubría por donde la mirase, pero el sin cesar de las lagrimas que ella dejaba caer, le demostró lo contrario. Corrió hacia ella, la tomo en sus brazos, pero Bulma no reacciono

-¿Qué demonios te hizo?-Estaba desesperado

Bulma no contestaba. Vegeta la recostó y busco su mirada, pero ella no salía de su estado de shock.-Mujer, contesta.-No lo miraba, no le hablaba, no reaccionaba-Bulma-Le dijo mientras colocaba su mano en su mejilla.

El oír su nombre, la hizo volver en si,-El me…el me violo-Clavo su mirada bacía en los ojos de Vegeta-Quiero morir Vegeta.-

-Ese maldito cobarde. Voy a matarlo-La furia lo estaba controlando.

-Mátame Vegeta. Te lo suplico-Más lágrimas caían.

-¿Qué dices mujer?-El joven volvió a tomarla en sus brazos- Escucha Bulma. Se que no es una buena situación, pero no voy a matarte, no puedo hacerlo, si te vas se me cae el cielo. Estoy cansado del frío y solo tú me diste algo de calor en el alma.-

Bulma se aferro a Vegeta-Quédate, sin ti no puedo, eres todo lo que me queda. Yo no puedo sola.-Sus lagrimas caían si parar-Sácame de aquí, sálvame de mi, rescáteme de este calvario. Te lo suplico. Vegeta por favor, tengo miedo. No puedo sola.-

Era tan poco el tiempo que compartieron juntos, pero era tan fuerte lo que los unió, que ya no querían separase. El dolor, el sufrimiento, el llanto, el tenerlo todo y perderlo de un momento a otro, el sentirse muerto en vida. Sentimientos compartidos en historias diferentes, en momentos diferentes, dos personas que fueron arrebatadas de sus almas, que encontraron una rastros de esperanza, el uno en el otro. Ambos vivieron sus propios calvarios, cargando con sus propias cruces sobre sus hombros, pero cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, sus corazones se juntaron, en busca de paz, en busca de amor, en busca de eso que les diera una razón para vivir.

El amor es algo raro, y llega cuando menos se espera, pero ¿Hasta que punto, haría Vegeta por el amor, que comenzó a sentir por Bulma?


	8. Chapter 8

**Bueno gracias a todos los que leen mi historia, y por sus comentarios. Quiero aclarar, que como es un U.A, Lunch, obviamente no se convierte, pero sus dos personalidades están juntas en ella. Espero les guste…Besos…**

Capitulo 8

Los minutos que pasaron, se hicieron eternos hasta que, Vegeta hizo que Bulma lo mirara directo a los ojos-Escucha mujer. Me tengo que ir-

Bulma estaba inmóvil, y completamente sorprendida-¿pero que dices?-

-No podemos irnos así no más. Sabes muy bien que una batalla campal comenzara, si no hacemos las cosas con cuidado-Vegeta trataba de explicar el porque de su accionar.

-¡No puedes dejarme aquí!-Bulma no lograba comprender.-Por favor, no me dejes-

-Escúchame mujer, si te saco ahora, nos mataran.-Abrazo a Bulma-Volveré por ti, te lo prometo.-La soltó, y saco la cadenita que llevaba en su cuello, para colocárselo a la joven-No te dejare. Buscare la manera más segura, para sacarte de aquí. Lo prometo- Le dio un tierno beso en los labios, y con mucho dolor en el alma, la soltó, y se fue.

Bulma solo lo miro partir, pero una vez que la puerta se cerró tras Vegeta, se abrazo a su cuerpo adolorido y cubierto de sangre, para soltar algo que ya era normal para ella, lagrimas.

Vegeta pudo salir del lugar con facilidad, aparentemente, aun nadie estaba enterado de lo ocurrido entre el y Turles. Sus pasos eran presurosos, mientras que su mente, estaba completamente inquieta-"Encontrare la forma. Yo la sacare de allí."-

Mientras, Turles se dirigía al la zona club, del enorme y dividido lugar. Se sentó en una de las mesas, donde se encontraba Raditz.

-¿Paso algo? Te ves inquieto-Pregunto Raditz, mientras llenaba su copa y se ofrecía a su hermano.

-Necesito que vigiles a Bulma-Contesto tomando la copa que le ofrecieron.

-¿Qué paso con Vegeta?-Sabia que Turles ocultaba algo.

-Ve ahora, debes curarla.-No quería contar nada de lo ocurrido-lleva a Lunch para que te ayude- Se levanto y se fue.

Raditz no sabia que pensar, pero sabia que pronto tendría todas las respuestas. Fue al camarín de la joven bailarina y golpeo suavemente la puerta.

-Pasa- grito una suave voz desde adentro.

El hombre entro y se sentó en uno de los sillones del lugar-¿Cómo savias que era yo?-Pregunto con una sonrisa.

La mujer se sentó sobre sus piernas, para luego regarle un apasionado beso-Cariño, sabes que nadie mas se atrevería a venir-Dijo luego de cortar con el rose de sus labios.

-Lo se.-Raditz recordó, la razón por la que estaba allí-Tienes que venir conmigo. Ahora-

-¿Paso algo?- Tomo una de sus batas y se cubrió

El hombre se paro y abrió la puerta-No lo se, pero lo sabremos, así que vamos.

Ambos salieron y caminaron juntos por varios pasillos, hasta estar en la puerta del cuarto de Bulma. Al entrar quedaron horrorizados por la imagen que vieron

-Dios mío-Dijo Lunch, mientras se quitaba la bata, para cubrir a la temblorosa muchacha-¿Qué fue lo que le pasó a esta niña?-

Raditz estaba tan asombrado como ella-No lo se. Ahora entiendo, porque Turles quería que viniera enseguida.-Fue en busca del botiquín.

Bulma no dejaba de llorar. Estaba en la misma posición, que estaba cuando Vegeta se fue, solo que ahora, sostenía el dije de la V, que dio aquel joven, entre sus mano. Raditz quiso acercarse para comenzar a curarla, pero la joven reacciono haciéndose a un lado, mirándolo con miedo y desconfianza.

-Déjame a solas con ella-Lunch tomo el botiquín-Yo voy a curarla.

-Esta bien- El hombre se estaba por ir del lugar, pero antes de salir por la puerta, le dedico una ultima mirada a la triste imagen de Bulma. Su mente no estaba en paz-"¿Qué demonios paso aquí"?-Pensó antes de irse.

Una vez que las dos jóvenes quedaron solas, Lunch comenzó a curar a Bulma, quien no opuso resistencia.

-Dime. ¿Que fue lo que te paso cariño?-Pregunto, vendando las manos, de la joven herida.

-Nada-Contesto Bulma, tratando de calmar su llanto.

-Puedes confiar en mí-Lunch solo quería, que la muchacha estuviera mas relajada-No todos los que estamos aquí, somos malas personas.-Paso de sus manos a su tobillo.

-Son todos unos bastardos-Contesto, reflejando odio puro, en cada palabra que dijo.

-Cariño. Eso no es así. Déjame contarte algo. Yo estoy aquí hace diez años-

-¿Qué?- todas las esperanzas de salir de ese lugar, se fueron inmediatamente de la mente de la mente de Bulma-¿Qué edad tienes?- Por alguna razón, esa mujer le trasmitía tranquilidad.

-Yo tengo veinticinco años, estoy aquí desde los quince-Le dedico una calida sonrisa a la muchacha-Yo soy una de las bailarinas, pero no te dejes llevar por mi imagen-La mujer llevaba ropa muy provocativa, su pelo era rubio, con mechones azules, al igual que sus ojos, y su cuerpo estaba muy bien formado.

Bulma no savia que decir. Pero esa mujer se veía feliz-Dime, ¿Te gusta estar aquí?-Pregunto bajando su mirada, de la cual ya no salían lagrimas.

-Quítate ese camisón y ven al baño, te ayudare a higienizarte, sin mojar las vendas-

Ayudo a la joven a ponerse de pie, hasta llegar al baño.

Una vez en el baño, se quito el ensangrentado harapo que llevaba puesto y se sentó, en un pequeño banco, que le llevo la otra mujer. Lunch pudo ver que era extraño, que su camisón estuviera rojo en el medio, si sus heridas, solo estaban en sus nudillos y en uno de sus tobillos. Al ver en el momento en que Bulma se sentó, pudo prestar atención al color rojo de entre sus piernas.

-Por dios. Dime. ¿Quién fue el maldito que hizo esto?-Comenzó a pasar una esponja con agua tibia en el cuerpo de la peliazul.

-Turles-Apretó fuertemente sus dientes. El solo nombrarlo, le causaba repugnancia.

-Quédate tranquila pequeña, le diré a Raditz que yo te cuidare, hasta que te mejores- Tapo a la chica con una toalla.-Y si ese maltito viene, hablare con el jefe.

Bulma se coloco ropa interior limpia y otro camisón. Lunch se encargo de desaparecer todo rastro de sangre de la cama, cambio las sábanas y las coloco en una bolsa negra, para recostar nuevamente a la joven.

Se acostó-¿Conoces al jefe?-Bulma solo quería hablar con alguien.

-Claro. El me saco del orfanato y me trajo aquí, para que trabajara con el. Para eso me adopto-

-¿Trabajar para el?-

-No mal interpretes. Al principio, solo servia y limpiaba las mesas, aun era muy joven, pero aun así.-Lunch suspiro suavemente-Eso no evito que lo viera.

-¿Viera?-La joven estaba confundida.

-Raditz. El es mi gran amor. Claro que el es cinco años mayor que yo, pero no me importo. Desde el primer día que lo vi, me enamore. Para mi suerte, el no dejaba pasar mi presencia. Así que una cosa llevo a otra, y al poco tiempo nos veíamos a escondidas.

-No puedo creerlo. ¿El permite que seas bailarina? ¿Aun están juntos verdad?-

Lunch se sonrojo un poco-Si aun estamos juntos. Cuando cumplí diecisiete, el jefe decidió que estaba lista, para trabajar con hombres, pero cuando Raditz lo supo, lo enfrento-

-¿Enfrento al jefe?-

-Le dijo que si quería ganar dinero, entonces que no le pagara. El trabajaría gratis, a cambio de que nadie me tocara.-La rubia agacho un poco la mirada-Pero el jefe no estaba conforme con la propuesta. Así que yo misma me ofrecí, para ser bailarina.

Bulma estaba sorprendida-¿Qué tu que?-

-Lo amo. El es mi todo. Yo solo soy bailarina aquí, ese es el arreglo. Le ago ganar dinero al jefe, Raditz trabaja sin paga, pero no nos separaron y Ningún hombre que no sea el, se me puede acercar. Y cuando alguien intenta sobrepasarse, no sale con vida-

-Es una historia confusa-a joven no savia que pensar.

Lunch la miro con una sonrisa-El amor el confuso. Pero cundo te llega, nada mas importa, solo el bienestar de esa persona amada. Todo cambia, la esperanza vuelve, es como si volvieras a nacer, es lo más hermoso y puro que la vida nos puede regalar.-

Bulma poso una de sus manos en la cadenita, de tenia en su cuello-¿haces todo por amor verdad?

-Nada te separa de la persona que amas. Tarde o temprano, te cruzas nuevamente con el amor-La mujer vio, que la joven sostenía algo con su manos.- ¿Tu tienes un amor?-

-No lo se- soltó la cadenita, metiéndola dentro del camisón.

-No dudes de la persona que te ama.-

Los ojos de Bulma se llenaron de lágrimas, pero ninguna callo.

Lunch, tomo la mano de la muchacha.-Puedo ver en ti, que esperas por alguien. Se paciente. Si ese amor es puro, estará a tu lado.-

-Gracias- la muchacha se sentía mucho mas tranquila. Se volteó a un lado de la cama y cerró sus ojos, para tratar de conciliar el sueño.

Una vez en su casa, Vegeta caminaba de lado a lado, como un león enjaulado

-¡Maldición!- dijo golpeando la pared.- Tengo que encontrar la manera de sacarla.-

Un ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos, pero no llego a acercarse a la puerta, cuando abrieron la misma de una patada

-¿Dónde esta?- grito el sujeto que entro, apuntándole con un arma.

Vegeta solo se cruzo de brazos desafiante-¿Quién diablos eres?-

-¡Contesta! ¿Donde esta ella?-disparo al suelo, muy cerca de los pies del joven.

-Va. Inútil, fallaste. No se a quien buscas- Vegeta no se movió ni un centímetro.

-Mira. Se que trabajas para mis hermanos.-Goku estaba cada vez mas furioso-¿Dónde tienen a Bulma?

El joven se sorprendió-Ahora entiendo. He oído rumores de ti, eres el desertor. Kakarotto ¿Verdad?-

¿Cómo sabes de mi?- No podía creer lo que escuchaba-Y mi nombre es Goku-

-Te dije que escuche rumores. No tengo porque darte explicaciones.- le dio la espalda al hombre armado

-Entonces te matare.-

Giro un poco su rostro para mirar de reojo a Goku-Mátame. Y nunca la encontraras. Pero si la quieres de nuevo, relájate un poco.- Dejo de mirarlo- Yo también busco lo mismo que tu insecto-

-¿Qué?-Solo se quedo mirando el tatuaje en la nuca de Vegeta-No te creo-

-Me da igual- Vegeta comenzó a caminar-Yo puedo solo-

Goku bajo su arma y lo siguió. Aun no confiaba en ese sujeto, pero quería rescatar a Bulma, sin importa lo que tuviera que hacer, para lograrlo.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

La mañana llegaba y tanto Goku como Vegeta estaban en la misma situación, ¿Cómo rescatarían a Bulma? Sabían que debían ser discretos, o pondrían en riesgo la vida de la joven.

Vegeta estaba sentado, en uno de los sillones de su vieja casa-¡Rayos!-Exclamo apretando sus puños.

Goku, que estaba sentado en el otro sillón junto a el. Lo miro seriamente-Cálmate, si nos exasperamos, no podremos hacer nada. Debemos, planear bien todo.-

El joven cruzo sus brazos-No puede ser tan difícil, solo debemos entrar y Salir-

-Mira, no se cuales son tus intenciones, pero puedo ver que en verdad quieres ayudar a Bulma.-Goku agacho la mirada-Solo confío en ti, por ella. Eres el único que sabe donde esta.-

-No me importa, lo que tu pienses-Vegeta se paro-Yo la sacare de ese lugar-

-Espera-El otro hombre se paro para tomarlo del hombro-¿Acaso quieres que la maten? Al menos espera a que vuelva a oscurecer. Ya te dije que, no debemos actuar por simple impulso.-

-Suéltame insecto-volvió a sentarse-Esta bien-

Goku volvió a acomodarse en el sillón-Veo que estas muy interesado en ella-

El joven se sonrojo-Eso no es asunto tullo sabandija-

-¿Cómo la conociste?-Noto el sonrojo en las mejillas del muchacho-Pues hasta donde yo tenia entendido, tu trabajas para el jefe y mis hermanos-

-Tengo mis razones-Volvió a cruzar sus brazos-Pero eso, no tiene nada que ver con Bulma-

Goku copio la pose de Vegeta-Ya veo.-Suspiro

El joven lo miro-Dime. ¿Por que tú, no trabajas con tus hermanos?

Una sonrisa se dibujo, en los labios del guardaespaldas de Bulma-Es una larga historia-El silencio reino por unos segundos.-Yo no soy como ellos, no puedo ser como ellos. Hace años que nos separamos, pero mi camino fue diferente. Ellos, en cambio, siguieron al jefe, con falsas promesas de grandeza, riqueza y poder, algo que les costo sus almas.-Agacho su mirada-Tantas muertes cargan sobres sus hombros, tanto dolor ajeno.-Apretó sus puños fuertemente-Hace años, cuando Turles solo era un joven, aceptó su primer trabajo para el jefe.-Tomo aire, antes de proseguir- Mato una familia, que debía dinero.-

El corazón de Vegeta se paralizo-¿Qué?-

-Así es. Se quien eres Vegeta Ouji.-La mirada de Goku se clavó en los sorprendidos ojos de Vegeta-Fue Turles quien mato a tus padres.-

El joven estaba completamente paralizado. Ni una palabra salía de su boca, solo el recuerdo de sus padres estaba en su mente, con la imagen de un hombre, que ahora tenia rostro, Turles.

-Ese maldito-El odio en su corazón, se hizo aun mas grande-Lo matare-Miro con desprecio al hombre junto a el-Si tu lo sabias, ¿Por qué no lo detuviste?-

-Yo solo era un pequeño.-Suspiro- Supe que algo estaba mal, cuando lo escuche en una conversación telefónica, por eso decidí seguirlo, pero en un momento, lo perdí, así que cuando llegue ya era demasiado tarde.-Agacho la mirada- Me asome por la ventana de esta misma casa, y te vi, sentado en el suelo.-

-¿Entonces tu?-Vegeta, trataba de procesar, toda la nueva información.

-Así es, yo avise a la vecina, para que alertara a la policía-Un fuerte puño, golpeo el rostro de Goku.

-No hiciste nada-El joven estaba, parado frente a el-Maldito. ¡No hiciste nada!- Arrojo otro golpe.

El hombre se paro rápidamente, evitando el segundo golpe-¡Cálmate, por favor Vegeta!-

Sus puños estaban cerrados, su miraba bacía, su respiración agitada, su corazón se aceleraba cada vez mas, solo una cosa cruzaba por su mente, quería matar a Goku, con sus propias manos.

Se lanzo hacia el hombre, con una patada directa a las costillas, pero este no reacciono a tiempo.

Se arqueo un poco a causa del dolor-Vegeta, reacciona. Recuerda a Bulma. Ella nos necesita.-

El nombrarla lo hizo reaccionar, cerro sus ojos para calmar sus impulsos-Escucha Kakarotto. Voy a matar a tu hermano-Lentamente volvió a abrir sus negros ojos, para clavar su mirada, en Goku-Pero antes sacaremos a Bulma de allí, y la traeremos aquí.

Goku se afirmo, frotando un poco su costado-Esta bien. Pero ¿Por qué aquí?-

El joven volvió a sentarse- Ellos no saben quien soy, ni donde vivo. Nos buscaran, lo sabes-

El hombre también tomo asiento-Si es verdad-

-Aquí estará a salvo- Vegeta apretó sus puños-Por lo menos, hasta que la sangre de tu hermano y el jefe, sea derramada por mi.-Agacho su vista-Siempre supe que ellos mataron a mis padres-

-¿Qué?-sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa-Entonces ¿¡Porque me golpeaste Vegeta?!

Miro a Goku con una sonrisa bacía-Porque tú fuiste quien me confirmo, algo que siempre supe-Volvió a fruncir el seño-Ahora escucha Kakarotto. Entrar será fácil, el problema será salir. Necesitaremos armas-

-Eso no es problema. Tengo todo lo que necesitamos en el auto-Goku se paro.

-Perfecto-Contesto Vegeta haciendo lo mismo-Entraremos y luego, improvisaremos-

-Esto será interesante-El hombre saco las llaves de su auto.-Me gusta tu idea.-

Ya todo estaba listo, la noche los acompañaría, en un ataque suicida, con un plan simple a seguir. Entrar y salir.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bueno gracias a todos lo que están siguiendo mi historia. Este capitulo va dedicado a naomigomiz, johaaceve, juniver, Adriana lima, vegeta o2 y todas mis lectoras anónimas o lectores anónimos, que están del otro lado dejando comentarios y apoyándome, muchas gracias a todos. Ustedes son mi inspiración. **

Capitulo 10

Sus bellos ojos azules se abrieron lentamente, hacia mucho tiempo que no dormía de esa manera. Se incorporo en la cama, para luego ser recibida con la dulce sonrisa de Lunch.

-Buenos noches cariño-Dijo la rubia, colocando ropa, a los pies de la cama.

-¿Buenas noche?-Pregunto la joven, muy confundida.

-Has estado durmiendo todo el día-

Bulma no podía creer lo que estaban diciendo-Lo siento-

-¿Por qué te disculpas? Tuviste una experiencia muy fuerte, era justo dejarte descansar-Lunch comenzó a buscar algo, en su bolso.-Te traje algo-Saco una pequeña pastilla y se la ofreció a Bulma.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto la muchacha.

Lunch saco una botellita de agua-Tómala, se muy bien lo que te paso. Esto evitara, que halla consecuencias, por las acciones de Turles-

-No entiendo-Bulma, tomo la pastilla con su mano.

-Evita un embarazo-Contesto la bailarina, con una mirada triste.

La joven tomo el medicamento, sin preguntar mas nada, luego bebió el agua y le devolvió la botella ala mujer.

-Muy bien, ahora puedes ir a bañarte. El agua ya esta lista-Le señalo la ropa-Te traje ropa adecuada-

Bulma pudo parase, con un poco de dificultad, su cuerpo estaba débil, por la falta de comida y la perdida de sangre, pero aun así, pudo moverse al baño, llevando su nueva vestimenta.

Quito sus vendas lentamente, sus heridas ya estaban mucho mejor, gracias a las curaciones de la mujer. Se recostó en la tina, relajando cada músculo de su cuerpo, para disfrutar del agua. Se sentía tan bien.

Cerro sus ojos, y miles de cosas pasaron por su mente-"¿Por qué Vegeta? aun no ha venido por mi"-Tomo el dije que el le dio, con una de sus manos-"Lo prometió"- Apretó fuertemente el objeto que sostenía-"El, me lo prometió"- Lentas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, para mezclarse con el agua.

Los suaves sollozos que salían del baño, llamaron la atención de Lunch, así que entro.-¿Qué pasa querida?-Dijo con una toalla en sus manos.

-No es nada-Contesto la joven, cabiéndose con la toalla.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mi-La mujer, abraso tiernamente a Bulma.

Los ojos azules de la muchacha, solo derramaban agua-El prometió, que vendría por mi-Respondió al gesto de la rubia, de la misma manera.

Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron en sorpresa-Escucha pequeña-Dejo caer una lagrima-Si lo prometió, el vendrá- No podía entender, lo que Bulma decía, pero aun así, necesitaba consolarla-Confía. No pierdas la fe.-

Estas palabras de aliento, lograron calmarla.-Tienes razón. Gracias-Se soltó y comenzó a vestirse.

Mientras Vegeta y Goku, estacionaron dos cuadras cerca del club.

-Escucha Kakarotto, para ti no será difícil entrar, para tu desgracia, eres idéntico al desgraciado de Turles- Dijo Vegeta colocando el silenciador a una de las tantas armas que tenían.

-¿Estas seguro Vegeta?-Pregunto Goku, un poco preocupado.

El joven lo miro con una media sonrisa-Claro que si insecto. He pasado noches aquí cerca, estudiando y analizando cada movimiento. Yo se mas de esta lugar de lo que tu crees.-Guardo el arma en su cintura-Todo este tiempo, solo quise llegar a matar al jefe, por lo de mis padres, pero no estaba tan seguro de que halla sido el. Pero ahora que tú confirmaste mi sospecha, puedo asegurarte, que estoy listo-

Goku tomo un pequeño bolso, del asiento trasero- Esta bien Vegeta. Vamos-

Ambos salieron del auto, caminando completamente decididos por las calles, apenas iluminadas. Sus corazones, latían mas rápido de lo normal y la adrenalina que sus cuerpos expulsaban, era reflejada por unas sonrisas en sus tensos rostros. De ellos dependía la vida de Bulma, y sus propias vidas.

En el cuarto, Lunch y Bulma llevan una grata conversación.

-Muchas gracias por la ropa-Dijo la joven, sentándose en la cama.

-No es nada. Ahora cuéntame, ¿A quien esperas?-Lunch se sentó junto a ella.

La muchacha se sonrojo un poco-Bueno, creo que yo también estoy enamorada-

-La rubia, le dedico una sonrisa al ver su sonrojo-Cuéntame, por favor. ¿Quien el afortunado?-

Bulma agacho un poco su rostro-El es Vegeta-Dijo casi en un murmullo.

-¿¡Que!?-Dijo Lunch, sin poder creerlo-¿Ese peleador, tan cruel y despiadado? ¿Pero como?-

-No lo se.-Suspiro.-Solo se lo que siento-Una lagrima se escapo de sus ojos-El prometió sacarme de aquí. Pero…Aun no ha venido, y ya no se que pensar-

La mujer se paro bruscamente, mirando a Bulma con el seño fruncido-Escucha, si te ama, no dudes de el. Y si viene por ti, cuenta conmigo-

-Pero ¿que estas diciendo?-La joven estaba confundida, por las palabras de la bailarina.

-Lunch cariño. Ese es mi nombre-Sonrío- Bulma, se muy bien lo que aran contigo-Tomo a la joven de las manos-No quiero que eso te pase. Es por eso que te ayudare.-

-Muchas gracias Lunch- Bulma abrazo fuertemente, a su nueva amiga. Ya no se sentía sola, todas las esperanzas regresaban, y por primera vez, después de tanto tiempo, sonreía de felicidad.

Vegeta y Goku llegaron a la puerta trasera del club.

-Escucha Kakarotto-Susurro Vegeta- A esta hora, todos están en el club, en especial tus hermanos. Así que di que te abra, que quieres ver a la rehén.-

Goku asentó con la cabeza y golpeo.

-¿Quién es?-Grito una voz gruesa, al otro lado de la gran puerta.

-Soy Turles-Contesto Goku.

El joven volvió a susurrarle-Tienes que ser mas agresivo, inútil-

La idea no le agrado mucho al hombre, pero aun así, accedió-Escucha infeliz, abre ahora si no quieres que te mate. ¿Que esperas inútil?

-"Perfecto"-Pensó el joven a su lado.

-Señor Turles, discúlpeme, ya le abro-Contesto la voz.

La puerta se abrió, pero una vez que el falso Turles paso, tras el ingreso Vegeta, y le disparo al portero, directo en la cabeza.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Vegeta?-Goku trataba, de no levantar la voz.

-Cuando sepas, todo lo que le hicieron a Bulma, sabrás que nadie merece piedad en este maldito lugar.-Vegeta empezó a caminar-Ahora vamos, antes que esto se complique.

Ambos comenzaron a transitar, cuidadosamente por los pasillos vacíos, ya que como Vegeta había dicho, todos estaban en el club, embriagándose.

-Esta es-Dijo el joven, abriendo la puerta del cuarto.

Lunch y Bulma soltaron su abrazo, al ver abrirse tan repentinamente la puerta. Pero lo que mas las sorprendió, fue el hombre armado que entro.

-¡Vegeta!-Dijo Bulma, corriendo a sus brazos, para aferrarse fuertemente a su cuerpo.

El joven la sujeto con su brazo libre, pero sus ojos estaban clavados en Lunch, a quien apuntaba con su arma.

La joven se dio cuenta de esto y soltó a Vegeta- Espera, no la mates, ella nos ayudara.-

-Mira mujer- Contesto sin bajar su arma-Todos aquí deben morir.

Lunch estaba paralizada. Pero la imagen de la muchacha, que se paro repentinamente frente a ella, la hizo volver en si.

-No lo hagas Vegeta, por favor- Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir, de los ojos de Bulma-Ella me ayudó. Por favor-

El joven bajo su arma- Esta bien, vámonos-

La bailarina tomo a la joven del brazo-Escucha Bulma-Le dio un ultimo abrazo-Ve con tu amor, yo me acostare en tu cama, para darte algo de tiempo-

Bulma se soltó, para observar a su amiga-Gracias, Lunch-

La pareja salio corriendo del cuarto, hasta encontrarse con Goku, que hacia guardia en uno de los pasillos.

-¡De prisa!-Grito el hombre, al verlos acercarse.

Lograron salir rápidamente, corrieron al auto y se fueron.

En ese momento, Turles salía del club, por la puerta delantera para fumar un cigarrillo, cuando vio un auto pasar, a toda velocidad, esto llamo mucho su atención, así que dio la vuelta para ir por la puerta trasera, pero al llegar, solo se encontró con el cuerpo si vida del portero.

Saco su arma-¡Maldición!-Estaba completamente furioso, así que se dirigió al cuarto de Bulma. Pero al entrar se calmo, ya que vio un bulto, recostado en la cama.

-¿Qué rayos pasa?-Aun así, no estaba tranquilo. Pero salio del cuarto.

Seguía muy inquieto, y apenas si dio dos pasos, cuando decidió volver donde Bulma estaba cautiva. Entro, pero esta vez, destapo la cama, donde la que estaba recostada, era Lunch.

-Maldita perra-Dijo tomándola de los pelos-La ayudaste a escapar-Saco con violencia a la mujer de la cama, y la arrojo al suelo.

-¡Déjame en paz!-Grito Lunch, tratando de parase.

Turles, le apunto con su arma y le disparo, directo al corazón. El cuerpo de la mujer de su hermano callo al suelo, pero eso no le importo. Salio del cuarto, para volver al club, como si nada hubiera pasado.

El hombre llego a la mesa de Raditz y se acercó a su oído-Bulma escapo, pero la traeré nuevamente, o la matare en el intento-Se alejo un poco de su hermano-Será mejor que vallas a ver a tu ramera-Le dijo Turles, antes de irse.

El corazón de Raditz se paralizo, así que rápidamente salio en camino, al cuarto donde estaba su mujer. Pero cuando llego, la imagen de Lunch en el suelo, sobre un gran charco de sangre, lo destruyó. Se acercó un poco, para luego caer de rodillas junto a ella, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

La tomo cuidadosamente en sus brazos-No te mueras, por favor-La abrazo, ignorando la sangre, que manchaba su ropa-No me dejes. Eres lo único que me daba fuerzas para seguir. No me dejes.-

Un pequeño susurro salio de los labios, de la moribunda mujer-Ayuda a Bulma.-

Raditz se separó un poco de ella, para admirar sus bellos ojos-No te mueras-No podía evitar el llanto.

La bailarina, también dejo salir sus lagrimas-Te amo-Fueron sus ultimas palabras. Cerró sus ojos y murió.

-Lunch.-Ya nada podía hacer-¡Lunch!-El grito de Raditz fue mezclado, con el dolor y el odio.-Te matare Turles- Cubrió con sus brazos, el cuerpo sin vida de su amada-Me la vas a pagar-

La situación estaba cada vez mas complicada, Turles quería matar a Vegeta, para recuperar a Bulma, pero Raditz, ahora estaba muy dolido, le quitaron lo único que le daba sentido a su vida, así que solo pensaba en ir tras su hermano. Todos tenían sus propios planes personales, pero nadie planeo que el jefe, estaba al tanto de todo lo ocurrido, ya que su club, tenía cámaras secretas por todos lados.

-Bueno. Será mejor, que tome cartas en el asunto-Dijo el jefe mirando una pantalla, de adentro de una de sus lujosas limosinas-Les daré un pequeño recordatorio, de quien manda-Una malvada y escandalosa risa salio de sus labios.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bueno, quiero avisar que en este capitulo hay un lemon. No soy muy buena en eso, espero les guste este capitulo…gracias por leer….los quiero. Besos...**

Capitulo 11

El auto de Goku llego rápidamente a la casa de Vegeta. Los tres entraron y cerraron puertas y ventanas, aunque Bulma estaba muy confundida.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí? Creí que me llevarían a casa.-Dijo un poco enojada.

Goku se acercó a ella, y la tomo fuertemente en sus brazos-Me alegra saber que estas bien-

Vegeta solo giro la vista, disimilando sus celos-Ellos irán a buscarte, eso es una hecho. Aquí estarás a salvo-

Bulma se soltó lentamente de los brazos de Goku-Gracias-Dijo en un susurro.

-Mujer. Te estoy hablando-Vegeta estaba ya bastante furioso.

-Si es verdad. Pero si es como dices Vegeta, mis padres están en peligro-La preocupación se hizo notar en la voz de la joven.

-Descuida, yo iré a advertirles que estas bien, y les pediré que salgan de la casa, a un lugar seguro.-Goku comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-¡Espera Goku!-Grito la muchacha-Dile a mis padres, que los amor, por favor.-

-Lo are-El hombre miro a Vegeta- Se que cuidaras de ella. Esto aun no ha terminado-

-No necesitas decírmelo, insecto-Contesto el joven

-Bien. Nos vemos en un rato-Goku salio del lugar, para advertir a los padres de Bulma, de toda la situación actual.

Bulma y Vegeta estaban solos en la casa, pero el ambiente era demasiado tenso.

-Ven, debes descansar-Vegeta guió a la joven al cuarto.

Bulma lo siguió, sin decir una palabra, estaba completamente nerviosa. Cuando llegaron al cuarto, ella se sentó en la cama, mientras que el, solo le dio la espalda para irse.

-Vegeta, Espera-Dijo Bulma mirando el suelo.

El joven no se giro a mirarla-¿Qué quieres mujer?-

Bulma supo que el no la miraría, si ella no hacia que la mirase. Se paro y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el, una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, lo abrazo, escondiendo su rostro en la espalda de Vegeta

-Gracias-Lagrimas comenzaron a salir, de sus ojos color cielo.

Su corazón se aceleró, al sentir el cuerpo de Bulma tan cerca de el. Tomo lentamente una de las manos de la joven, para luego girase, hasta estar frente a ella.

-Cumplí con mi promesa-Limpio una lágrima, que caía sobre una de las mejillas, de la sonrojada joven.

Bulma estaba completamente impresionada, por el acto del muchacho, así que cerró sus ojos, para disfrutar de esa caricia. Vegeta solo la miraba, tan cerca de el, pero a la vez, tan fuera de su alcance. Ella tan luz, mientras que el, era solo oscuridad. Levanto suavemente con sus dedos, la barbilla de la joven, que aun tenia los ojos cerrado, para dejarse llevar por el. Se acercó lentamente a sus labios y la beso, como si su vida dependiera de ese beso. Suave, pero con pasión. No quería soltarla, necesitaba que ella supiera, lo que verdaderamente sentía, en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Bulma solo se dejo llevar, por aquel hermoso momento, respondiendo al beso. Levanto una de sus manos y la coloco en la nuca de Vegeta, lo que hizo que el reaccionara inmediatamente, la levanto del suelo y la llevo, sin cortar con el beso, hasta la cama recostándola delicadamente.

El joven cortó el beso, para llevar su rostro al cuello de Bulma. Aspiro el aroma de su piel, lentamente, rozando con suavidad su nariz, en esa parte del cuerpo de la muchacha. Ella solo disfrutaba, de cada rose.

Vegeta abrió un poco su boca, para pasar su labio inferior, por el mismo lugar. La delicadeza estaba presente en cada acción. Con su mano derecha, tocaba casi en el aire, el hombro de Bulma, bajando lentamente hasta su mano, para luego volver a subir.

La joven no podía creer, la tan hermosa sensación, de cada caricia que el le proporcionaba. Se sentía en el cielo. Quiso expresarse de la misma manera, así que poso su mano en su nuca, para luego recorrer la espalda del joven.

Vegeta volvió a besarla en los labios, para empezar a desabrochar con cuidado, botón por botón, la camisa que Bulma llevaba puesta. Tenía miedo, que ella se sintiera incomoda por lo que le había sucedido.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto, mirándola con preocupación en los ojos.

La joven savia lo que el pensaba-Se que no arias nada, para lastimarme- se acercó a su oído-Quiero que me ames Vegeta.-Fue ella quien termino de desabrochar su camisa.

La remera de el, en un momento, quedo en el suelo. Dejando a la vista, un cuerpo formado a la perfección, pero con rasgos de sus peleas, pero a Bulma no le importo, y delineo, con la yema de sus dedos, cada cicatriz de el cuerpo de Vegeta.

Estaban completamente perdidos en la pasión. El acomodo a la joven bajo las sabanas de su cama, luego de quitarle lentamente el pantalón, ya que pudo ver el sonrojo en su rostro.

Se despojo de su bermuda, y se acomodo junto a ella. Se miraron a los ojos, pero no se dijeron nada. El solo tenía el boxer, ella tenía su ropa interior puesta, pero sus cuerpos estaban completamente pegados, sintiéndose, con cada roce, con cada caricia, con cada beso.

Vegeta quito el sostén de Bulma, para luego acercarla mas a el, en un tierno abrazo, escondiendo su rostro nuevamente en su cuello, no podía dejar de aspirar el aroma de su piel. Volvió de su cuello a besar su boca, mientras que ella, solo se dejaba llevar, estaba muy nerviosa. El joven bajó lentamente su mano, recorriendo la suave espalda de la muchacha, hasta llegar a su cintura, y con completa delicadeza, le quito la última prenda que ella tenia puesta.

-¿Estas segura?-Le dijo cortando con un beso.

-Te amo Vegeta- Le contesto, para luego volver a besarlo.

El se quito el boxer, para luego acomodarse sobre Bulma, a lo que ella, acomodo tímidamente sus piernas temblorosas.

-Mujer. Eres hermosa-

Comenzó a entrar en ella, lentamente, la joven solo cerro ojos, con un pequeño gesto de dolor, así que el la abrazo tiernamente para calmarla, y volvió a interno, hasta que ella se amoldo al cuerpo de el. Bulma se dejo llevar, el dolor había desaparecido, y de sus labios, solo escapaban suaves suspiros, algo que Vegeta admiro, colocando su oído cerca de la boca de ella, para oírla mejor. Cada movimiento fue acompañado con besos, caricias, cada vez un poco mas rápido, hasta que el éxtasis llego a los dos, terminando en un movimiento, acompañado con el beso mas profundo, que jamás se hubieran dado.

Bulma se quedo profundamente dormida, con la remera de Vegeta puesta, mientras que el solo la miraba dormir. Tan tranquila, con tanta paz, tan feliz y segura.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo?-Dijo el joven, levantándose cuidadosamente de la cama, para no despertar a su compañera.

Se puso su bermuda y se dirigió a la sala.- ¿En que rayos estoy pensando?-

Tomo, de uno de los cajones, del aparador de la sala, unas hojas y una lapicera. Se acomodo en uno de lo sillones y comenzó a escribir, como si su alma sangrara, con cada palabra que gravaba. Doblo el papel que escribió, para luego llevarlo a su bolsillo.

Un ruido vino del cuarto, así que se paro rápidamente-Bulma-Cuando llego al lugar, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa y horror.

-Valla, que fácil te descuidas Vegeta- Dijo Turles, quien tenia a la muchacha, de pie junto a el, sosteniéndola con un de sus manos por la cintura, mientras que con la otra, apuntaba con un arma en la cabeza, de la aterrorizada joven.

-¡Suéltala, insecto!-Quiso acercarse a ellos.

-Si te acercas, la mato- Contesto el hombre armado-Ahora Vegeta, antes que nada, los vidrios se rompen estupido-Señalo con un gesto de su cabeza, la ventana rota del cuarto, por donde entro-Segundo, tu celular, ¿recuerdas? Tiene un rastreador- Sonrío -Y tercero, nadie le roba al jefe. Esto la pagaras caro-

-Mátame si quieres, pero déjala tranquila sabandija- Vegeta estaba desesperado.

Una risa macabra salio de la boca de Turles- Eres un idiota. Si ago eso, entones, no seria divertido. ¿La quieres?-Paso su lengua por el rostro de la paralizada joven-Ven por ella-

Antes de que Vegeta pudiera dar un paso, recibió un fuerte golpe en la nuca, lo que lo arrojo al suelo inconciente.

-¡Vegeta!-Grito Bulma, tratando de zafarse.

-Tranquila- Dijo Turles, apretando con fuerza a la joven- Si todo sale bien, el vendrá por ti-Sonrió- Es justamente, lo que queremos que haga.-Miro al hombre parado tras el inconciente Vegeta-Vámonos, hay que prepararnos, para la llegada de este infeliz.

Turles cargo a Bulma en su hombro, la cual no dejaba de patear y gritar- Vegeta, no por favor. ¡Vegeta!-


	12. Chapter 12

**Bueno, este capitulo, explica, lo que pasa antes de que Turles vuelva a llevarse a Bulma de la casa de Vegeta, y dice quien es el jefe…Espero les guste besos.**

Capitulo 12

Raditz, seguía con el cuerpo inerte de Lunch entre sus brazos, pero una voz tras el, lo sobresalto.

-Ya déjala-Dijo el jefe, que llego con varios hombres.

-No es justo-Dijo el hombre en el suelo, entre un mar de lagrimas, que salían de sus ojos.

El jefe se cercó a el, colocando una de sus manos, en el hombro de aquel inconsolable sujeto.-Yo te daré justicia-

Raditz se sorprendió, al oír estas palabras- La única justicia, es matar a Turles, con mis propias manos-Apretó fuertemente sus dientes-

El jefe miro a uno de sus lacayos- Traigan a Turles y llévenlo a la lona.-

-¿Qué aras?-Pregunto Raditz, colocando el cuerpo de la rubia en el suelo.

-Pelearas con el- El gran hombre, se incorporo para darle la espalda a Raditz-Aras tu propia justicia-

En ese momento Turles estaba por subir a su auto, para tratar de encontrar a Bulma, pero un sujeto lo detuvo con un grito.

-¡Señor Turles, el jefe lo busca!-

-Estoy ocupado- Contesto muy fastidiado

-Es mejor, que valla ahora para la lona-

La lona, era un gran cuarto, con una jaula en el centro. Ese era el lugar, donde el jefe hacia pelear, a sus mejores peleadores, contra los luchadores de otros hombres poderosos. La jaula, solo tenia, una gran y gruesa lona, como un ring de boxeo, es por eso es que se llamaba así. Era la más temida, ya que en esas luchas, dos hombres entraban, pero solo uno salía. Si alguno, no quería matar al otro, eran ejecutados, por el arma del mismo jefe.

El hombre decidió excede, al pedido del enviado del jefe, así que fue dentro del club. Cuando llego a la lona, seguido por el informante, quedo muy sorprendido.

Todo, estaba listo para una pelea. Los hombres gritaban, y lo miraban ansiosos, mientras que el líder, estaba sentado en un sillón, a lo alto de un balcón, para observar mejor.

-¿Qué diablos es esto?-Pregunto Turles.

-Es hora de pelear hermano-Le grito Raditz, que estaba ya parado en el centro de la jaula, con un pantalón deportivo y una musculosa negra, ajustada al cuerpo.

-Escucha Tules-Grito el jefe- Si no peleas con el, yo mismo te matare-Le apunto con su arma.

-Esta bien- Turles entro en la jaula y miro con desprecio a su hermano-No tendré piedad. Te matare, como mate a tu perra-

-¡Te acabare!-El grito de Raditz fue acompañado, con un fuerte puño que choco en el rostro, de su contrincante.

El hombre solo retrocedió, apenas un paso con el golpe-Hermano, sabes que no puedes conmigo-Turles clavó su codo, con fuerza, en el estomago de Raditz-Eres débil-Arrojo una patada en la rodilla, del hombre sin aire, lo que lo hizo caer boca a bajo.

-No voy a perder-Raditz trato de ponerse de pie, mientras escupía su propia sangre, pero su hermano no se lo permito.

Concentró todo el peso de su cuerpo, en la espalda del hombre en el suelo, usando nuevamente su ante brazo, para causarle más dolor. Raditz escupió mas sangre, y el dolor no lo dejaba moverse. Turles Se acomodo sobre el y atrapo su cuello en una llave, lo que hizo que su hermano, no pudiera respirar y poco a poco, comenzó a perder el conocimiento.

-¡Suficiente!-Grito el jefe, parándose de su lugar.

Pero Turles no lo soltó-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no son así las reglas?-

-¡Dije que es sufriente!-El jefe saco su arma

-Demasiado tarde- Con un simple movimiento, sin quitarle la vista al gran jefe, rompió el cuello, le quito la vida a su propio hermano. Se paro, arrojando el cuerpo de Raditz, como a una bolsa de basura.- ¿Acaso creíste, que no mataría a mi propio hermano?-Sonrío, sin dejar de mirar al hombre sorprendido, de pie en el balcón-Debes estar orgulloso de mi-Su mirada estaba muerta, y su cordura parecía haberse ido de su cuerpo-Me enseñaste bien. Padre-

Bardock se tranquilizo y le dedico una sonrisa a su hijo-Tienes razón, he criado asesinos, no puedo quejarme de eso-

Un sujeto se acercó al jefe, y susurro algo en su oído. Después de escuchar a su lacayo, bajo de su lugar y camino hacia la lona.-Escucha, ya localizamos a la chica. Ve por ella. Pero no mates a nadie, quiero ver a ese joven y matarlo yo mismo. Usa la muchacha de carnada-

Turles salio de la jaula y se acercó a su padre-Será un placer-

Su hijo se fue, a cumplir con la nueva ordenen. El jefe se quedo parado, observando el cuerpo sin vida de su otro hijo. Y con un simple movimiento de su mano, sus seguidores fueron por el sujeto sin vida.

Camino lentamente por los pasillos de su Club, hacia su cuarto privado.

Era una habitación pequeña, con una mesa, una silla y un pequeño sillón. Tomo una fotografía, que estaba sobre su escritorio- He criado asesinos, no puedo quejarme de eso- Arrojo el objeto hacia la pared, partiéndolo en mil de pedazos, pero la foto seguía intacta debajo de los vidrios rotos, de aquel pequeño porta retratos. Era la imagen de Bardock, con tres pequeñines, todos en el suelo, dos sobre la falda de su padre y otro saltando sobre su espalda. Era el único recuerdo que le quedaba, de lo que en un momento fue felicidad en su vida y la de sus hijos. Hoy, la sonrisa que estaba dibujada en esa foto, ya no existía en el, ni en dos de sus hijos. Hoy, sus vidas giraban en torno a la muerte, la traición, la mentira, el dolor y la soledad. La felicidad, era solo una absurda palabra más.

Alguien golpeo su puerta-Adelante-Dijo pateando los vidrios y la foto.

-Jefe. La chica ya esta aquí.-Dijo un hombre, que apenas si entro.

-Bien-Contesto Bardock- Pronto vendrá ese muchacho. Preparen la lona.-

Mientras Goku llegaba a la casa de Vegeta, después de alertar a los padres de Bulma, pero al ver la puerta abierta, se imagino lo peor, así que se bajo rápidamente de su auto y entro, solo para encontrar al joven parándose del suelo, sobandoce un poco la nuca, de la cual salía un poco de sangre.

-¿Qué paso Vegeta?-Trato de ayudar al muchacho.

-Se llevaron a Bulma. Localizaron mi maldito celular- Vegeta se sentía un estupìdo-¿Cómo no me decide de el?- Apretó sus puños fuertemente.

-Todos cometemos errores. Ahora tenemos que ir por ella otra vez- Goku se apoyó en la pared.

-Espera, ellos quieren eso. Así que si vamos a darles el gusto, esta vez mataremos a todos-

-¿Qué tienes planeado Vegeta?-

El joven cruzo sus brazos-Esos malditos quieren que valla por ella, pero no cuentan, con que tu estés ayudándome. Así que, un punto a nuestro favor. ¿Recuerdas el pasillo, donde nos esperaste, aquel día que rescatamos a Bulma?-

-Si. ¿Qué hay con eso Vegeta?- El hombre, estaba cada vez mas confundido.

-Tu entraras, por atrás, yo entrare por el frente, ya que es a mi a quien esperan. Los mantendré ocupados, para que tú vallas por ese pasillo, al cuarto de armas-

Goku estaba sorprendido-¿Cómo sabes de ese lugar-

El joven sonrío-Te dije que estuve estudiando el lugar-Volví a mirar serio al hombre- Es la única puerta, no puedes perderte Kakarotto. Una vez que estés adentro, podrás ver una bomba. Si presionas el botón rojo, se activa-

-¿¡Que!?Pero nosotros también moriremos-Goku se estaba sobresaltando.

-¡Inútil!-Suspiro-Junto a la bomba hay un pequeño control, con solo un botón, es el detonador. Así que luego de activarla, te llevaras el detonador, Saldrás y me esperaras fuera-

-¿Pero vegeta?¿Que hay de Bulma-

Vegeta se paro firmemente y comenzó a caminar a la salida-Yo rescatare a Bulma-Miro a Goku de reojo- Ahora vámonos, antes que sea demasiado tarde para ella-


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

Vegeta entro, lentamente por la puerta delantera del club, tranquilo, e ignorando todas las miradas clavadas en el, era un muchacho que llamaba la atención. Un hombre se acercó a el, y con un movimiento de su cabeza, le indico al joven que lo siguiera.

Caminaron un largo rato, hasta que llegaron a la lona. Varios hombres la rodeaban, gritando y agitando sus armas, pero esto no lo intimido en lo más mínimo.

-Sube- Le dijo,el sujeto que lo guiaba.

-¿Qué pretenden?-Pregunto Vegeta, mirándolo de reojo.

El hombre que se encontraba dentro de la jaula, pudo ver a Vegeta-Vamos niño. ¿Acaso no quieres recuperar lo que perdiste?-

Vegeta entro furioso a la lona-¿Dónde esta ella?-

-Déjame presentarme primero. Yo soy el jefe de todo esto. Bardock.-Los hombres, comenzaron a gritar más fuerte-Ahora, si quieres saber del trofeo-Sonrío con malicia- Aquí esta- Señalo a Turles que llegaba con Bulma.

-¡Déjala ir!-Vegeta quiso salir de la jaula, para ir mas cerca de joven, pero dos hombres armados se pararon en la puerta.

-Así no es el juego muchacho-Dijo el jefe, haciéndole un gesto a su hijo, para que acercara un poco la muchacha-Si ganas se van. Pero si pierdes, es mía.-

Vegeta se acercó a Bulma, quien poso sus manos en la reja-Te sacare de aquí mujer-Dijo el, tocando los dedos de la joven, la cual solo lloraba inconsolablemente.

-Bueno, no perdamos mas el tiempo- dijo Bardock poniéndose en posición de pelea.

El joven se posiciono y miro con desprecio a su retador-Me parece perfecto-

La pelea comenzó, ambos estaban bastante parejos, sus puños, se golpeaban entre si al mismo tiempo, al igual que sus rodilla, pero ninguno se daría por vencido.

Bardock le dio a Vegeta una patada, por lo bajo, lo que lo hizo caer, y cuando estaba a punto de recibir un puño en la cara, se giro, para luego pararse rápidamente.

-Eres bueno- dijo el jefe, muy agitado.

-Aun no estoy paliando- Una media sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del joven.

Vegeta arrojo un golpe directo, el rostro de su contrincante, pero este lo esquivo, sin contar, que el muchacho esperaba esta reacción, y en ese segundo que bajo la guardia, clavó un rodillazo en las costillas del hombre, el cual se arqueo de dolor y escupió un poco de sangre, pero no pudo ni reponerse, cuando fue sorprendido por otro golpe en la nuca, lo que lo arrojo al suelo.

-Ahora si estoy peleando-dijo Vegeta, mientras observaba al hombre en el suelo.-Levántate, aun te falta sufrir- La ira segaba al joven, solo quería acabar con el hombre que había matado a sus padres, el mismo que también le había arruinado la vida a Bulma.

El jefe se puso de pie con un poco de dificultad-Me sorprendes niño, pero no te la dejare tan fácil.-

Todos observaban la gran pelea que se llevaba a cabo en la jaula, algo que benefició mucho a Turles. Al ver que todos estaban concentrados en sus cosas, abrazo por detrás a Bulma, le coloco disimuladamente un arma en su espalda y salio, con mucha cautela, mezclándose entre los hombres. Llego a los pasillos y guardo su arma en su espalda, para tomar ala joven con más facilidad.

-Camina perra- Dijo, jalando a Bulma del brazo.

-¿Qué demonios pretendes animal?-La joven estaba muy nerviosa.

-Tu te vas conmigo-Turles siguió jalándola.

En el momento que todo esto sucedía, Goku ya estaba dentro del lugar. Buscando el cuarto de armas-¿Dónde diablos estaba?-Dijo mirando por los pasillos.

El hombre siguió caminando, completamente perdido, cuando una voz familiar llamo su atención.

-¡Suelte!-Grito la muchacha.

-Es Bulma- El hombre salio corriendo en dirección de la voz, y para su sorpresa se encontró con ella, pero acompañada con su hermano.

-Pero que sorpresa-Dijo Turles

-Suéltala, no ganas nada con todo lo que haces-Goku, trataba de hacer reaccionar a su hermano.

-No seas estupido Kakarotto.-Comenzó a reír-¿Acaso ibas a algún lugar?-

Se quedo paralizado-Vine por ella-Trato de ocultar, sus verdaderas intenciones. Para que no supiera, de lo que tenían planeado con Vegeta.

-No mientas, estas parado justo en frente, del cuarto de armas- Turles no se dejaría engañar tan fácil.-Es demasiado tarde, eso que buscar esta en otro lugar-Busco en uno de sus bolsillos y saco un pequeño aparato-Y yo tengo el detonador-

-Diablos- Goku no podía creer, que sin querer, estaba donde debía haber llegado hace rato.- ¡No hagas esto Turles!-

-Claro que no Kakarotto, antes te matare, ya que no pienso estar dentro, para detonar esta bomba.-

En ese momento, Bulma se armo de valor y se abrazo de su captor-¡No le hagas daño a Goku!-Grito mientras se tomaba de la cintura del hombre.

Turles empujo a Bulma, arrojándola sin mirar, tras el-Espera allí. Se buena niña, y saldrás con vida-Dio dos pasos hacia delante- Ahora hermanito, se que puedo acabar contigo fácilmente.-

El sonido de tres disparos, pararon en seco la caminata del hombre. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y callo lentamente de rodillas, miro su pecho, el cual estaba lleno de sangre-¿Pero como?-Se giro, y pudo ver a Bulma parada tras el, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, apuntándole con su propia arma, la cual le saco en el momento que se arrojo sobre el-Maldita-Escupió una gran cantidad de sangre, antes de caer al suelo.

La joven callo de rodillas en el suelo, y comenzó a llorar, mientras soltaba lentamente la pistola. Goku fue corriendo a levantarla-Vámonos Bulma-

-Si yo muero, ustedes se van conmigo-Turles oprimió el botón del detonador, que saco con dificultad de su bolsillo, dio su ultimo suspiro y murió.

-Lo mate- Decía la joven, en estado de shock.

-¡Tenemos que salir ahora!-Grito Goku, cuando una gran explosión, empezó a sacudir todo el lugar. Tomo a la muchacha en sus brazos, y salio del lugar lo más rápido que pudo. Una vez que estuvieron fuera del lugar, con Bulma inconciente por los nervios, en sus brazos, solo esperaba a que Vegeta lograra salir. Pero de todos los que abandonaban el lugar, ninguno era a quien el esperaba.

En la lona, nadie se había percatado, de la falta de Turles, solo miraban a los sujetos parados, frente a frente, cansados y cubiertos de sangre, hasta que una gran explosión, hizo que la mitad del techo se viniera abajo. Todos comenzaron a salir corriendo, incluso el jefe.

-¡Espera, esto aun no ha terminado!-Grito Vegeta, corriendo tras el.

-Mi vida es mas importante-Dijo el jefe, levantando una pistola del suelo. Pero cuando apretó el gatillo, nada paso.

El joven pateo el arma, arrojándola hacia arriba, para luego tomarla.

-Estupido, no tienes balas-Dijo Bardock muy confiado.

Vegeta toco la pistola, apunto y gatillo, traspasando la frente del jefe, justo en medio de sus ojos, quitándole la vida al instante-Estupido, no quitaste el seguro-

El joven arrojo la pistola y salio corriendo en busca de Bulma, recorrió casi todos los pasillos, pero el lugar cada vez se venia mas abajo, hasta que en uno de los pasillos, vio el cuerpo sin vida de Turles, que comenzaba a taparse con escombros."-Kakarotto"-Pensó, mientras trato de llegar a la salida. El humo apenas si lo dejaba respirar, y el calor, del fuego que ya estaba presente en el lugar, ya lo estaba sofocando, pero pudo ver la puerta. Apenas si llego a salir del lugar, cuando otra explosión tiro el gran edificio por completo.

Se incorporo y pudo divisar a Goku en una esquina, así que fue a su encuentro-¡¿Qué demonios hiciste Kakarotto?!-Dijo furioso.

-Oye, no me regañes Vegeta. Fue Turles quien tenia planeado, lo mismo que nosotros.- El hombre observo al joven de arriba a bajo- Estas herido.-

-No es nada.-Cruzo sus brazos-¿Dónde esta Bulma?-

-Ella esta en el auto, esta bien, solo duerme.-Las sirenas de la policía y los bomberos, se escuchaban a lo lejos.

-Bien-Vegeta suspiro.-Escucha Kakarotto, tengo que irme.-

El hombre no podía creer lo que escuchaba-¿Pero por que?¿Que pasara con Bulma-

-Si me quedo, sabes que la policía me llevara.-Agacho la mirada-Se que tu la cuidaras muy bien-Busco el papel en uno de sus bolsillos-Cuando puedas, dale esto. No se si podrá entender, pero allí le explico todo.-

Goku tomo el papel-Vegeta, se que la policía entenderá.-

-No, esto es lo mejor-Vegeta le dio la espalda al hombre, y se alejo lo mas rápido posible del lugar.


	14. Chapter 14

**Bueno he aquí el final. Espero les halla gustado mi historia, la ise con mucho cariño para ustedes. Pronto volveré a escribir, ya que este es una hermosa pasión para mí, además amo a esta pareja. Nos leeremos pronto….muchos besos y cariños! Espero me acompañen en mi próxima historia….los quiero.**

Capitulo 14

Un mes había pasado, Bulma estaba en su casa, Goku seguía siendo su guardaespaldas, la muerte de Bardock y de Turles estaba confirmada por la policía, pero algo aun no estaba concluido en la vida de la joven, la desaparición de Vegeta. Ella solo creía, que el se había alejado, hasta que la policía cerrara el caso, pero eso había sido hace dos semanas atrás, y aun nada, no aparecía. Algo dentro de ella, le decía que Goku sabía donde estaba, pero que por alguna razón, no quería decírselo. Cuando quiso volver a la casa de Vegeta, no recordaba el camino, así que le fue imposible, además casi nunca salía sin su custodia.

Esa tarde, Bulma volvía con su madre del medico, ya que no se sentía muy bien. Su madre le dio un gran beso, acompañado con un fuerte abrazo-Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad?-

La joven, le sonrió a su madre-Lo se madre-

-Siempre estaremos contigo-Dijo la señora, para luego ir a la cocina.

La joven camino hacia el jardín, para sentarse a la sombra de un árbol, estaba hundida en sus pensamientos hasta que, una voz, la volvió a la realidad.

-Hola Bulma-Dijo un muy alegre Goku, que se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Eh? ah hola, ya iba para adentro- dijo la muchacha mientras se paraba.

El hombre también se paro- Espera Bulma, tengo algo para ti-Goku saco un papel de su bolsillo y se lo dio a la joven-Disculpa si no te lo di antes-Coloco su mano en su nuca-Es que lo olvidaba.-

-¿Qué es esto?-Pregunto mientras, abría el papel y comenzaba a leer

-"Bulma;

Vagaba en soledad, estaba lleno de dolor y vacío, todo me daba igual. Pero desde la primera vez que te vi, te odie. Te odie por hacerme tan vulnerable, te odie por hacerme creer, te odie por darme una razón para ser, te odie por clavarte en mi pecho. Te odie por hacerme sentir.

Yo soy invierno y tu verano, tan diferentes, no podemos estar juntos. Tienes todo, yo no soy nada, no puedo ofrecerte nada, fuiste todo lo que tenía, te llevaste mi silencio, desde que apareciste en mi vida, desdibujaste todo el miedo, fuiste tu quien me rescato a mí. Es por eso que mientras me marcho diré, que ni una lagrima derramare, porque me voy amándote y así siempre va ser.

Perdóname por no ser lo suficientemente bueno para ti, te mereces algo mejor. No un maleante. La vida te dará algo bueno, se que eres fuerte, podrás con todo lo que se presente. Sigue avanzando, ya sabes lo que siento, es por eso mismo, que me alejo.

No te olvidare Mujer….

Vegeta."-

Bulma apretó fuertemente el papel en sus manos, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, pero una mezcla de dolor y odio llenaban su alma hecha pedazos. Callo de rodillas en el suelo, así que Goku se agacho para tomarla por los hombros.

-Bulma, lo siento-Dijo el hombre, con una mirada triste.

-No es justo- dijo la joven, apenas en un murmullo-¿Por qué me hace esto? Lo perdí Goku- Tapo su rostro con sus manos, aumentando el llanto-Se fue para no regresar-

Goku tomo a Bulma en sus brazos para tratar de consolarla, pero las lagrimas fueron mas fuertes-No es justo Goku- Era lo único que decía entre sollozos.

-Bulma, cálmate por favor- El guardaespaldas, no sabia que hacer.

Bulma se soltó de sus brazos-¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme!?- Miro a Goku directo a los ojos-Dios mío Goku-Tapo nuevamente su rostro-Estoy embaraza de Vegeta-

El hombre estaba sorprendido-¡¿Qué?!-

-Creí que volvería por mi, creí que solo quería esperar un poco, pero ahora veo la realidad-Bulma se paro lentamente, secando sus lagrimas-Ahora veo, la realidad-Puso su mano, en su estomago.-¿Acaso mi vida solo será dolor y sufrimiento?-

Goku se levanto, completamente serio-No digas eso Bulma, tu hijo te necesita, el será tu mayor alegría, y Vegeta…-

La joven lo corto antes de que terminara de hablar-Vegeta es solo un infeliz, ¿Quién es el para decidir por mi? ¿Quien es el, para decir que es lo mejor para mi?-Bulma se giro para darle le espalda a Goku-Lo odio. Apretó fuertemente sus dientes-Lo odio, pero por dejar a quien lo ama, sufrirá mas que yo.

La joven salio corriendo del lugar, para encerrarse en su cuarto. El corazón roto de Bulma solo la hacia pensar lo peor, el dolor y la soledad, no son buena combinación, su mente solo soñaba con volver a ver, a aquel que tanto daño le hizo a su amor, a quien se entrego de cuerpo y alma, para lastimarlo de la misma manera. Es por eso que del amor al odio, hay un solo paso. ¿Pero será que Vegeta pagara? ¿Será que Bulma lograra perdonar, o simplemente, corromperá su herido corazón?

Goku salio de la casa de la joven, directo a donde estaba Vegeta. Sin golpear, entro,-¡Vegeta!-Grito.

-¿No sabes golpear insecto?-Contesto el joven que salía del baño, envuelto con una toalla.

-Estupido, ve a hablar con ella-El hombre estaba completamente furioso.

-Déjame en paz Kakarotto- Le dio la espalda.

-Esta embarazada-

Vegeta se quedo helado, al escuchar estas palabras, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Bulma, esta esperando un hijo tuyo-Goku se acercó un poco al joven.-Si no quieres perderla, ve por ella, antes de que te verdaderamente te odie-

El muchacho entro a su cuarto y se vistió-¿Me odia?-Pregunto mientras salía del cuarto, ya vestido.

-Mira Vegeta, esta dolida, y no solo eso, ella verdaderamente te estaba esperando. No lastimes a la única persona, que verdaderamente no se lo merece.-

El celular de Goku comenzó a sonar, así que salio afuera, para hablar mas tranquilo, mientras el joven se quedaba dentro, perdido en su propia confusión ¿Qué haría, iría tras ella? o ¿La dejaría ir para siempre?

El hombre entro nuevamente- Escucha, Los padre de Bulma llamaron, están camino al aeropuerto. Si se van, nunca la volverás a ver, decide de una vez.-

Los ojos del joven se abrieron en asombro-¿Se van?-

-Goku agacho la mirada-La única razón, por la cual seguían en el país, era porque Bulma, les decía a sus padres que pronto vendrías por ella, pero veo que ya saben la verdad-

El muchacho camino hacia la puerta-Vámonos-

Ambos entraron al auto y salieron a toda velocidad, ya que el aeropuerto estaba muy lejos, y como la familia Brief era muy poderosa, consiguieron fácilmente, un avión privado. Cruzaron semáforos en rojo y esquivaron varios autos, casi parecía que huían de la policía después de un robo, hasta que por fin llegaron, y entraron corriendo, pero no podían ver a la joven y sus padres.

-Están allá Vegeta-Dijo Goku, señalándolos cerca de un avio.

-Maldición-El joven corrió con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que la seguridad del lugar comenzó a perseguirlo, estaba a pocos metros de la muchacha, cuando varios hombres se arrojaron sobre el, para detenerlo. Goku llego detrás para ayudarlo, pero también fue sometido.

-¡Bulma!-El grito de Vegeta fue tan desesperado y desgarrador, que llamo la atención de la joven, que estaba de espaldas, que apenas si lo escucho, por el ruido del avión.

-¿Vegeta?-Se giro lentamente, para ver cono el se zafada de los de seguridad, para correr hacia ella.

Una vez que estuvo frente a ella, un oficial lo sujeto del cuello.-Espere, solo necesito decir algo-

-¿Qué quieres?-Dijo Bulma, con su mirada en el suelo, pero con un tono frío.

-Mujer, no te vallas-

-Es tarde, me voy.-Dijo la joven dándole la espalda.

Vegeta le dio un cabezazo al sujeto que lo sostenía, y lo arrijo al suelo, mientras que Goku, mantenía ocupados a los demás guardias.

-Mujer-La giro, tomándola de la mano-Lo siento-Suspiro-No te vallas, por favor. No puedo solo. Ahora veo, que si verdaderamente te pierdo, moriré-

-¿Por qué vegeta?-Lagrimas comenzaron a salir.

-Creí que no podría hacerte feliz, pero si te vas se me cae el cielo, eres todo lo que tengo.-El joven había perdido todas las esperanzas.

La madre de Bulma, se había bajado del avión, para ver por que su hija no subía, así que escucho todo. Se acercó a ella y la tomo del hombro-Hija, escucha tu corazón. Nosotros te apoyaremos en todo.-

Un minuto se silencio se hizo eterno en la mente de Vegeta, hasta que la muchacha hablo-Estoy embarazada-

-Lo se-Vegeta sostuvo mas fuerte su mano.

Bulma sonrío-Sabia que Goku, tenia contacto con tigo. No tienes ninguna obligación conmigo-Suspiro.-Yo puedo criarlo sola.-

-¿Acaso no entiendes mujer? No se trata de eso-El joven estaba comenzando a irritarse.

-¿Entonces?-Lo miro directo a los ojos.

-Quiero, que seas mi mujer, quiero criar a nuestro hijo, no soy perfecto, pero puedo intentarlo-

Bulma se arrojo a los brazos de Vegeta, con lagrimas en los ojos-No vuelvas a intentar dejarme-

El alma volvió al cuerpo de Vegeta- Te lo prometo mujer, y sabes que cumplo mis promesas.

-¡Bien hecho Vegeta!-Gritaba Goku, mientras corría de un lado a otro, seguido por diez guardias, que intentaba atraparlo. Todos rieron juntos, ante la imagen, los padres de Bulma, conocieron a su yerno, mientras bajaban su equipaje.

Vegeta, sello su amor, con un tierno y Sueve beso, en los labios de la mujer que amaba, la madre de su hijo, su razón de vivir, la dueña de su corazón, la única que le enseño, que a veces en la vida, por mas dolor que tengas en el alma, siempre alguien te puede ayudar a sentir.

**Espero les aya gustado, quise darles un lindo final, ahora necesito sus opiniones, para mi próxima historia. Quieren algo antes de los androides, el comienzo de Vegeta y Bulma, o algo después de los androides, donde ya tienen algo. Sus comentarios me ayudarían mucho, gracias.**


End file.
